O que a música junta, ignorantes não separam
by GGSA
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Milla e Felix eram inseparáveis! Tempo depois criaram uma banda que participou de um concurso, onde perderam. Isso destruiu todos e tudo que eles tinham. 4 anos depois eles se reencontram e a formam novamente.sinopse com. hist
1. SINOPSE

Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Milla e Felix eram inseparáveis! Tempo depois criaram uma banda que participou de um concurso, onde perderam. Isso destruiu todos e tudo que eles tinham.

4 anos depois eles se reencontram e a formam novamente.

Mas o que acontece se eles ganhassem um contrato com uma gravadora?

Como eles se dariam com a fama?

E se eles conhecessem os "Time to know" a banda de Jasper, Edward e os irmãos gêmeos Alec e Jane?

OBS: OS LINKS QUE EU COLOCO SÃO DO SITE POLYVORE! ENTÃO ANTES DO ".COM" COLOQUEM ESSE NOME!

XOXO,

GGSA


	2. cap 1 OQMJIÑS

Oi galera! Tudo bem?

Bom ñ demorei muito para postar uma novinha história pra vcs, né?

MAS EU JÁ VOU AVISAR! Ñ SEI QUANDO VOU POSTAR O PRÓXIMO! Minha vida está só loucura com mais loucura! Espero que gostem.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Bella tinha que ficar calma, porque se não tudo iria piorar.<p>

-Fica calma Milla!-diz ela de novo. Milla uma jovem de 21 anos, ruiva de olhos verdes. Vestia uma camiseta com caveira, jaqueta de couro, calça jeans rasgada, sapato alto boneca verde, óculos de sol e alguns acessórios. (.com/milla-aldi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=45119930&.locale=pt-br)

-Como assim fica calma, Isabella?-ela pergunta para uma das suas melhores amigas.

-Bella está certa Milla!- diz Rosalie calma. Ela vestia um vestido vermelho com abertura na cintura, uma sandália preta alta, batom vermelho e olhos pretos. Pulseira preta e brincos de argola. Os lindos cabelos louros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto. (.com/rose_aldi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=45119437&.locale=pt-br) - Nós não podemos nos desesperar! Se não conseguirmos aqui e agora podemos tentar em outro lugar...

-É isso mesmo Ursinha!- diz Emmet, seu noivo.

-FTTM!-alguém grita. Os seis melhores amigos – Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Milla e Felix- pegam seus instrumentos e entram na sala onde estavam 3 jurados: Aro Volturi, dono da gravadora; Esme Platt, produtora musical; e Sam Uley, diretor de marketing.

-Então, vocês são os FTTM? Todos estão curiosos para saber o que significa essas siglas!-começa falando Aro. Ele não gostou muito da aparência da "líder" (.com/bella_audi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=45119050&.locale=pt-br), a achou difícil de entender. E aquela baixinha era estranha (.com/alice_aldi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=45120985&.locale=pt-br).

Bella se aproxima do microfone que estava no centro do palco e diz:

-Forever together through music. Só que o nome ficou muito grande e tivemos que colocar as iniciais. - ela diz num tom ameno. Esme gostou dela. Ela parece só uma garota magoada pela vida com 22 anos!

-Nossa! Então vamos para o que interessa... O que vocês trouxeram para nós?-pergunta ele de novo animado. Ele adorava seu trabalho.

-Nós vamos cantar "Make me wanna die" de "The Pretty Reckless".

-Então podem começar. -ele. Emmet foi pra traz da bateria, Rose pegou seu baixo da caixa, Milla sua guitarra e o Felix faz o mesmo, Alice vai para o teclado.

Emm conta com três batidas com suas baquetas para começar a musica e ela começa:

-Take me, I'm alive  
>Never was a girl with a wicked mind<br>But everything looks better when the sun goes down  
>I had everything, opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes<br>Your eyes

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light  
>And everytime I look inside your eyes<br>You make me wanna die

Taste me, drink my soul  
>Show me all the thing that I should've known<br>When there's a new moon on the rise  
>I had everything, opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes<br>Your eyes, everything in your eyes  
>Your eyes<p>

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light  
>And everytime I look inside your eyes<br>(I'm burning in the light)  
>You make me wanna die<p>

I would die for you, my love  
>My love<br>I would lie for you, my love  
>My love (Make me wanna die)<br>And I would steal for you, my love  
>My love (Make me wanna die)<br>And I would die for you, my love  
>My love<p>

Will burn up in the light  
>And everytime I look inside your eyes<br>(I'm burning in the light)  
>Look inside your eyes<br>(I'm burning in the light)  
>Look inside your eyes<br>You make me wanna die/

Me Faz Querer Morrer

Me pegue, eu estou viva

Nunca foi uma garota com uma mente pervertida

Mas tudo fica melhor quando o Sol se põe

Eu tinha tudo, oportunidades para a eternidade

E eu poderia pertencer à noite

Seus olhos, seus olhos

Eu posso ver em seus olhos

Seus olhos

Você me faz querer morrer

Eu nunca serei boa o bastante

Você me faz querer morrer

E tudo o que você ama

Vai queimar na luz

E sempre que olho dentro de seus olhos

Você me faz querer morrer

Experimente-me, beba minha alma

Me mostre todas as coisas que eu deveria saber

Quando há uma Lua Nova em ascensão

Eu tive tudo, oportunidades para a eternidade

E eu poderia pertencer à noite

Seus olhos, seus olhos

Eu posso ver em seus olhos

Seus olhos, tudo em seus olhos

Seus olhos

Você me faz querer morrer

Eu nunca serei boa o bastante

Você me faz querer morrer

E tudo o que você ama

Vai queimar na luz

E toda vez que olho dentro de seus olhos

(Estou queimando na luz)

Você me faz querer morrer

Eu morreria por você, meu amor

Meu amor

Eu mentiria por você, meu amor

Meu amor (Me faz querer morrer)

E eu roubaria por você, meu amor

Meu amor (Me faz querer morrer)

E eu morreria por você, meu amor

Meu amor

Vai queimar na luz

E toda vez que olho em seus olhos

(Estou queimando na luz)

Olho em seus olhos

(Estou queimando na luz)

Olho em seus olhos

Você me faz querer morrer

/- canta Bella perfeitamente.

Sam fica intrigado com a voz da jovem. Ele a havia subestimado. Esme comprova sua teoria e Aro mudou sua opinião.

Os três trocaram um olhar de cúmplice e Esme disse:

-Vocês poderiam ir para a sala ao lado para esperar a segunda parte?

-Claro!-diz Bella sorrindo. Eles sabem que os jurados gostaram deles! Se tudo ocorresse bem eles iriam cantar mais duas músicas e fechar um contrato com uma gravadora! Eles recolheram rapidamente os seus instrumentos e assim que saíram de vista deles, começaram a pular e se abraçarem de tanta alegria!

-Vocês foram demais! –diz Bella com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Que nada! Quem foi demais foi você! –diz Felix.

-É verdade, eles te amaram! –diz Alice pulando e batendo as mãos.

-Bom agora que passamos para a segunda faze, vamos descansar um pouco. –diz Bellinha. Ela se senta em um sofá de dois lugares de couro que havia na sala.

O lugar era pequeno, com paredes cinza, sofás de couro, rádio, TV e frigobar.

"O que aconteceria se nós realmente ganhássemos o tal contrato?" – pensou ela.

[...]

-Clumsy

You know, this ain't the first time this has happened to me  
>This love sick thing<br>I like serious relationships, and uh...  
>A girl like me don't stay single for long<br>'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break-up  
>My world is crushed and I'm all alone<br>The love bug comes right back up and bites me...  
>And I'm back<p>

She can´t help it. The girl can't help it (In love)  
>She can´t help it. The girl can't help it (Oh God)<br>She can´t help it. The girl can't help it (I'm back in love)  
>Whooo hoo hoo<br>She can´t help it. The girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
>She can´t help it. The girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah baby)<br>She can´t help it. The girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
>You know you got me...<p>

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
>Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)<br>You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'  
>Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)<br>So in love with you

Clumsy cause I'm fallin in love (in love)  
>You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', crumblin'<br>Clumsy 'cuz I'm fallin' in love (in love)

So in love with you (3x)

/

Desajeitada

Você sabe, essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo

Essa coisa doente de amor

Eu gosto de relacionamentos sérios e uh...

Uma garota como eu não fica solteira por muito tempo

Porque toda vez que um namorado e eu terminamos

Meu mundo está partido e eu estou completamente sozinha

O inseto do amor bem direto até mim e me pica...

E eu estou de volta

Ela não pode evitar A garota não pode evitar (Apaixonada)

Ela não pode evitar A garota não pode evitar (Oh Deus)

Ela não pode evitar A garota não pode evitar (Estou de volta no amor)

Whoo hoo hoo

Ela não pode evitar A garota não pode evitar (Estou de volta no amor, yeah)

Ela não pode evitar A garota não pode evitar (Estou de volta no amor, yeah baby)

Ela não pode evitar A garota não pode evitar (Estou de volta no amor, yeah)

Você sabe que me ganhou

Você me deixa viajando, tropeçando, sacudindo, atrapalhando-me

Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)

Você me deixa escorregando, derrubando, desmoronando, desabando

Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)

Tão apaixonada por você

Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)

Você me deixa escorregando, derrubando, desmoronando, desabando

Desajeitada porque estou me apaixonando (apaixonando)

Tão apaixonada por você (3x)- canta Tânia (.com/tania-aldi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=45166835&.locale=pt-br), Irina com seu teclado (.com/irina-aldi%C3%A7%C3%B5es/set?id=45166493&.locale=pt-br) e Kate com a bateria (.com/kate-aldi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=45167318&.locale=pt-br).

Os jurados gostaram delas então pediram para elas irem para a sala onde já se encontrava sete bandas. Nessa sala eles estavam cantando e se conhecendo melhor.

FTTM já havia feito amizade com todos. Tinham feito uma roda onde cantavam e dançavam e tocavam todos! Dessa vez era Going home do Eminem:

-I've had my troubles and i've had my trials, sometimes i wondered  
>if<br>I would make it one more mile but he left a promise and i  
>believe oh<br>why should i worry with the sinful world im getting ready to  
>leave.<p>

Ch-He's coming back, and i'm going home, soon im gonna see the  
>Face of the one ive waited for so long one of these mornings you<br>look  
>for me and ill be gone, cause hes coming back, and im going<br>home.

2- The coming of jesus would not be so dear, if i knew that when  
>he<br>came back i would have to stay down here oh but he is preparing  
>a<br>mansion just for me and i am gonna live in that heavenly home  
>through<br>out eternity

repeat ch2x

Na hora do hap um jovem de outro grupo cantava e na hora do refrão canta Bella.

Acabou e todos bateram palmas e fizeram Hi-5 uns com os outros.

Tânia não gostou nada de não ser o centro das atenções. Irina estava indiferente há tudo. Kate adorou a morena.

-Com licença, podemos participar?-pergunta ela para a "líder".

-Mas é claro! Isso é para nós nos divertirmos! Bom, vocês sabem a letra de "Stereo Hearts"?-pergunta ela sorrindo.

-Mas é claro! Vamos mostrar de que somos manas!-diz Tânia com um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

Bella pega sua guitarra e começa...

-My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo- depois do hap as 'The pretty girls' cantaram o resto.<p>

Elas eram realmente boas e Bella ficou feliz por poder cantar com elas. Logo em seguida ela começou a tocar a música "Kinda girl you are":

-I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<br>I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<br>I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<br>I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<p>

I first heard you on the radio  
>And felt my heart explode<br>No other choice, i heard a voice and fell in love with you  
>From st. bartholomew's to gloucester avenue<br>No one can do what you do, oh

I thought you were american, oh oh oh  
>I thought you were american, oh oh oh<p>

I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<br>I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<p>

Then i saw you in a centrefold  
>You were looking cold<br>In just an artfully positioned piece of mistletoe  
>Mentally dressing you, i want to rescue you<br>And make you mine, all mine, oh

I thought you were a miracle, oh oh oh  
>I thought you were a miracle, oh oh oh<p>

Hey!

I thought you were incredible, oh oh oh  
>I thought you were incredible, oh oh oh<p>

I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<br>I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<br>I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are<br>I only wanna see the  
>I only wanna see the kinda girl you are - todos acabaram rindo muito e nem perceberam que havia um grupo novo que acabou de cantar "These time" do Foo Fighters, chegou.<p>

-Nossa quem é que tá tocando? –pergunta Jane, a baixista da banda (look: .com/jane_aldi%C3%A7%C3%A3o/set?id=45121871&.locale=pt-br).

-Não sei, mas quando nós nos cansarmos do Edzinho aqui podemos pegar ele ou ela. - diz Alec.

-Há, há, há! To morrendo de rir... - diz Edward super–sarcástico, mas ele tinha que admitir que essa pessoa tocava muito bem!

A música acabou e Aro veio pedir para que FTTM, All monkeys e People drive, fossem para o palco novamente.

-Tchau gente! Boa sorte!-fala Bella abraçando alguns.

-Tchau!

-Boa sorte também!

-Te adoramos!

-Obrigada pelas músicas! – gritaram algumas pessoas, e Bella ficou ruborizada - uma característica muito dela!-.

[...]

Lá estavam eles novamente no palco. Mas dessa vez estavam filmando para passar na TV, e isso não passava o nervosismo - para não dizer o contrario...

Bella começa a cantar a música "No light, no light" da Florence.

-You are the hole in my head  
>You are the space in my bed<br>You are the silence in between  
>What I thought and what I said<br>You are the night time fear  
>You are the morning when it's clear<br>When it's over, you're the start  
>You're in my head, you're in my heart<p>

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent<br>A revelation in the light of day  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away<br>And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light  
>Tell me what you want me to say<p>

Through the crowd I was crying out  
>And in your place there were a thousand other faces<br>I was disappearing in plain sight  
>Heaven help me, I need to make it right<p>

You want a revelation  
>You want to get right<br>But it's a conversation  
>I just can't have tonight<p>

You wan a revelation  
>Some kind of resolution<br>You want a revelation

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent<br>A revelation in the light of day  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away<br>And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light  
>Tell me what you want me to say<p>

Would you leave me  
>If I told you what I'd done?<br>And would you leave me  
>If I told you what I'd become?<br>'Cause it's so easy to sing it to a crowd  
>But it's so hard, my love<br>To say it to you all alone

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent<br>A revelation in the light of day  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away<br>And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light  
>Tell me what you want me to say<p>

You want a revelation  
>You want to get right<br>But it's a conversation  
>I just can't have tonight<p>

You wan a revelation  
>Some kind of resolution<br>You want a revelation

You want a revelation  
>You want to get right<br>But it's a conversation  
>I just can't have tonight<p>

You wan a revelation  
>Some kind of resolution<br>Any words you want me to say.

Todos ficaram impressionados com a potência daquela voz, principalmente a sala do lado que estava quietinha só para ouvir as audições.

Depois deles veio uma banda Country e uma sertaneja.

Minutos depois chamaram mais três grupos. Quando as músicas acabaram foi à vez das "TPG" tocarem contra mais dois (que eram bons, mas não o suficiente).

-Quem vocês acham que vai ganhar? –pergunta Jasper o vocalista do "Time to know".

-Cara eu não sei, está muito difícil! – diz Ed.

-Eu sei! Vai ser: nós, aquela primeira banda que se apresentou e aquelas loiras burras com caras de putas! Vix...! Rimou! – diz Jane rindo. Eles acabaram rindo também.

-Concordo com minha maninha! –diz Alec, tecladista.

-Se os gêmeos bruxos disseram está feito! - brinca Jasper.

Pouco tempo depois chamaram os três últimos.

Time to know tocou a música "Let me do" de "3 doors down" uma das preferidas dos membros da banda.

Sobrara no final 6 bandas. Entre elas: FTTM, The pretty girls e Time to know.

Na ultima rodada os 6 amigos tocaram "I caught myself" do Paramore; as três irmãs, na anterior "I don't need a men" das Pussycat Dolls, tocaram "Tick tok" da Ke$ha. E os 4 últimos "Stolen" do "Dashboard Cofessional".

-Então quero agradecer a todos que participaram da nossa seleção para três bandas que hoje irão fechar um contrato de cinco anos com a Volturi Compani. E a MTV por estar filmando e passando ao vivo. – diz Aro no microfone. –Mas tivemos que escolher três das seis bandas que estão há minha frente agora. – ele pega um dos três envelopes que estavam na mesa dos jurados e o abre lentamente e tortuosamente. –A primeira banda da noite que fechará o contrato com nós é... THE PRETTY GIRLS!- fala ele e uma chuva de confetes coloridos começa a cair. Todos aplaudem a decisão que foi merecida e as irmãs se abraçam e se juntam com Aro.

-Agora quero falar um pouco dessa banda que está com o nome no próximo envelope... Quando eu vi, não fui muito com a cara de 1/3 deles, mas quando começaram a cantar... Mama mia... Foi uma luz para iluminar o nome dessa gravadora!

Então eu tenho o orgulho e a honra e o prazer de apresentar a nossa segunda banda... -Bella estava mordendo o lábio inferior de nervosismo. –FTTM!-falou sorrindo. Bella abraça Milla e Alice ao mesmo tempo; Rose e Emmet se beijam; e o pobre Felix estava paralisado em seu lugar em choque.

Em seguida todos abraçaram a vocalista que era o coração da banda.

-Te amamos Bella! –falam todos.

-Eu também amo vocês. Exceto o Emmet - ela diz e ele fecha a cara. - To de sacanagem contigo! – fala ela o abraçando.

Eles foram até Aro, que os parabeniza e continua:

-Agora o último grupo de hoje... Time to know!- os quatro se abraçam e tem outra chuva de confetes.

-Nós conseguimos! – diz Jane com lágrimas nos olhos.

-É baixinha! Conseguimos! – diz Alec beijando a face da irmã.

-Venham aqui! –diz Aro para eles, que obedecem. – Então... Quero que cada um se apresente. Começando com "TPG".

-Sou Tânia Denali.

-Sou Irina Denali.

-Kate Denali.

-São irmãs?-pergunta ele de novo.

-Sim.

-Então vamos para FTTM.

-Isabella Swam, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

-Você é italiana?

-Sim. –responde ela sorrindo. Adorava aquele país onde morou ate seus sete anos.

-Parli italiano, Bella?  
>-Sì, è la mia lingua preferita.<br>-Molto bene! –diz Aro impressionado cada vez mais com aquela jovem.

-Emmet McCarty.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Alice Brandon.

-Felix Smith.

-Milla Sant'anna.

-Ótimo! Agora para Time to know!

-Edward Cullen.

-Jasper Whitlock.

-Alec Angel.

-Jane Angel.

-São irmãos?

-Gêmeos.

-Nossa temos muitas famílias aqui! Então vamos para o que nos interessa! Ainda hoje vocês vão para uma festa para comemorar e todos que participaram estão convidados! E amanhã irá ter uma sessão de fotos e uma pequena entrevista com os ganhadores. – todos estavam de queixo caído com as declarações. Era muita coisa!- Então tirem essas caras de assustados e vão se arrumar que a festa já vai começar! –diz ele rindo.

Todos se despedem e vão para traz do palco onde recebem a hora e o endereço da festa.

Cada um foi para sua casa para se arrumar porque todos sabiam que essa festa prometia.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Gostaram?<p>

Odiaram?

Eu preciso de comentários! _*com aquelas vozinhas de líderes de torcidas*_

XOXO,

GGSA


	3. cap 2

OI... to aki de novo e espero que gostem do proximo capitulo...

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>"<em>Cada um foi para sua casa para se arrumar porque todos sabiam que essa festa prometia"<em>

Bella se despediu dos membros de sua banda e foi para o seu carro (.), onde queria uma música leve para cantar. E nada melhor para ouvir é OneRepublic.

- I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kind of boring  
>Need something that I can't confess<p>

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by, it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so<p>

[Chorus]  
>Tell me what you want to hear<br>Something that'll like those ears  
>Sick of all the insincere<br>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>This time<br>Don't need another perfect lie  
>Don't care if critics never jumped in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
>It's like we were chasing all those stars<br>Whose driver shining big black cars

And everyday I see the news  
>All the problems that we could solve<br>And when a situation rises  
>Just write it into an album<br>Sitting straight, too low  
>And I don't really like my flow, oh, so<p>

[Chorus]  
>Tell me what you want to hear<br>Something that'll like those ears  
>Sick of all the insincere<br>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>This time<br>Don't need another perfect lie  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Got no reason  
>Got no shame<br>Got no family  
>I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<p>

[Chorus 2x]  
>Tell me what you want to hear<br>Something that'll like those ears  
>Sick of all the insincere<br>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
>This time<br>Don't need another perfect lie  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away (x2)

Chegando, subiu cantando até seu flat que estava muito quieto.

-James? –chamou seu namorado (o qual dividia o apartamento), mas não recebeu resposta.

"Deve estar no trabalho."-pensa ela. Ele vem "demorando" muito no seu trabalho. Deu de ombros, pegou uma maça na fruteira e foi para seu quarto escolher uma roupa para a festa.

Tempo depois escolheu um vestido azul-marinho, um salto preto, bolsa da mesma cor, brincos e pulseiras. O cabelo ficou solto e colocou uma maquiagem mais leve do que a de hoje mais cedo. (look: .com/bella-festa/set?id=45189219)

Assim que acabou foi comer algo, pois estava sem comer a um bom tempo. Quando estava com uma torrada na boca o telefone tocou e ela atendeu:

-Alô?

-Oi linda!

-Oi fofo! Onde tu ta?

-No trabalho, vou ter que fazer hora extra de novo e não sei que horas eu vou sair daqui. Mas estou ligando pra te dar parabéns! Falaram-me que vocês haviam ganhado o contrato!

-Obrigada. Bom, agora eu tenho que desligar, vou para a festa de comemoração.

-Então ta! Divirta-se!

-Obrigada. Tchau.

-Tchau. –diz ele desligando.

Bella lava as louças e vai para seu carro. Quando ia dar a partida seu telefone tocou de novo.

-Bellinha! – Alice quase grita no telefone.

-Fala Lice!

-Você pode pegar eu e Mi aqui no meu apartamento? Meu carro está no mecânico...

-Claro! To aí em dez minutos. –diz ela desligando e dirigindo pelo transito de Seattle para o encontro das amigas.

Chegando lá as amigas desceram praticamente quicando para o carro fofo dela.

-Oi!- diz a motorista. Milla senta no banco da frente e Alice no de traz.

-Oi! –diz ambas ao mesmo tempo. Alice estava espetacular-como sempre-(.com/alice-festa/set?id=45182647&.locale=pt-br) e Milla estava ela mesma (.com/milla-festa/set?id=45183439&.locale=pt-br).

-Pisa fundo Baby!-diz Alice com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Pode deixar! –diz ela acelerando. Em todo o caminho elas falavam sobre coisas banais e neutras.

Chegando ao salão ele estava decorado com as cores da gravadora: vermelho e preto. Tinha grandes mesas, pista de dança, bar e etc.

De longe viram Emmet e Rose acenando freneticamente para elas. Rosalie estava com um vestido vermelho-sangue com um grande decote, sapatos e bolsas lindas, acessórios maravilhosos. Sem mencionar seu belíssimo anel de noivado. (look: .com/rosalie-festa/set?id=45181757).

Emmet estava com calça jeans e camiseta branca social.

-Hey!-disse Emm quando elas chegaram.

-Como vocês estão?- pergunta Alice sorrindo.

-Ótimos! Vocês viram o Felix por aí? –pergunta Rose, achando estranho seu amigo que sempre chegava no horário ser o último há chegar.

-Não, ele deve ta com alguma mina por aí!-Milla disse dando de ombros e todos riram. Até parece que Felix iria namorar alguém! Não que ele gay ou coisa do tipo! É que ele era muito reservado.

Conversa foi se jogando fora até que ele chegou.

-Onde tu tava mané?- pergunta Emmet.

-Meu carro quebrou e eu tive que vir de taxi! Só que quando queremos um taxi, o taxi não vem!-disse ele claramente irritado.

-Vix já vi que ta irritadinha... Vamos beber algo! –diz Bella rebocando ele até o bar onde pediu dois drinks. Os amigos fizeram o mesmo.

Com o tempo foram chegando mais gente e foram parabenizar os vencedores.

Bella ficou conversando com uma tal de Ângela que era muito legal. Até que chegaram as Denali.

Tânia estava linda com um vestido de renda vermelho e com acessórios meio antigos (look: .com/tania-festa/set?id=45184004&.locale=pt-br).

Irina usava um divido vestido laranja (.com/irina/set?id=45183779&.locale=pt-br). E Kate um estampado (.com/kate-festa/set?id=45184338&.locale=pt-br).

Ninguém foi muito com a cara de Tânia, mas dava para você engolir o seu jeito. Irina era muito 'mundo de não me importo' e Kate era super legal!

Uma hora depois de elas chegarem, Esme veio cumprimentar todos e depois apresentá-los para a terceira banda. (look: .com/esme-festa/set?id=45182833&.locale=pt-br)

Jane estava linda com seu vestido azul-marinho (.com/jane-festa/set?id=45182318&.locale=pt-br). Seu irmão combinava com ela na cor da camiseta. Jasper usava uma azul-bebê e Edward uma cinza.

Assim que viu Alice, Jasper se apaixonou por aquela linda fadinha e Alice ao seu texano.

Apresentaram-se e Bella notou que estava rolando um clima entre Ali e Jazz, então deixou eles sozinhos para "conversarem".

O resto da noite correu bem. Todos amaram Bella, ela era muito gente boa.

Milla teve uma conexão de amor-ódio entre Alec e ele só de amor.

Jane e Felix se flechavam minimamente e conversavam, sobrando Emmet, Rose, Bells e Ed para conversarem. Ele era legal, mas muito fechado.

Horas mais tarde todos já haviam bebido um monte, dançado e cantado para dar e vender e estavam super-cansados.

-Gente, eu estou exausta! Vô indo pra casa. Milla e Alice vêm comigo? –pergunta Bell.

-Eu vou contigo. –diz Mi.

-Se preocupa não Bella, levo Lice para casa. -diz Jasper.

-Tudo bem então. Qualquer coisa me ligue! -diz ela dando tchau para todos e indo para seu mini.

-Argh! Odiei aquele tal de Alec! –rosna Milla.

-Correção: amou e odiou. –diz Bella rindo da cara da amiga.

Foram conversando sobre a festa até a pequena casa onde Milla morava. Essa agradeceu a carona e entrou.

Swam foi para casa cantando musicas aleatórias- desde hip hop para pop, musica natalina até as do dia-dia.

Chegando a casa, tirou sua roupa, pegou seu pijama e foi para seu banho.

A água estava quente o que era relaxante. Passou sabonete, se lavou e se secou. Passou creme no corpo e colocou sua roupa. Jogou-se na cama e mergulhou na escuridão.

[...]

Bella acordou num salto quando ouviu o telefone tocando.

-Alô? –atendeu com a voz rouca por causa do sono.

-Bella?-pergunta a voz.

-É ela.

-Oi é a Esme!

-Oi Esme como você está?

-Bem e você?

-Ótima!

-Bom só estou ligando para avisar que a sessão de fotos vai ser ás 10:00 h .

-Oh! Está bem! E como fazemos com as roupas?

-Você vem com uma roupa sua e para fotografar têm outras aqui! -diz ela

-Ok então.

-Bom, vou te deixar se trocar e te vejo daqui duas horas. Beijos.

-Outros, tchau!-diz ela encerrando a ligação.

Bella se sentou em um bochecho e foi se arrumar. Pegou uma regata azul, uma saia de cintura alta preta, bota de cano curto, acessório, um chapéu panamá e uma bolsa. (.com/bella/set?id=45133070&.locale=pt-br)

Olhei em volta e percebeu que James não estava em casa. Deve ter saído para trabalhar no escritório de advocacia.

Comeu calmamente, escovou os dentes e saiu para o estúdio.

O lugar era grande, bonito e claro. Olhou as horas e faltavam cinco minutos para começar.

Chegando há recepção perguntou para a secretária:

-Com licença, eu tenho uma sessão de fotos para a E! com as bandas ganhadoras do concurso Volturi Compani.

-Sim, deixe me ver seu nome... Você é Isabella Swam?

-Sim senhora.

-Bem senhorita Swam, é a terceira porta há sua esquerda. –disse ela sorrindo.

-Muito obrigada. –ela responde sorrindo e indo para a sala indicada.

A sala era grande e clara como o estabelecimento. Havia varias câmeras e filmadoras, espelhos, pessoas indo de um lado para o outro, maquiadores, fotógrafos, Esme, cabeleireiros, estilistas e etc.

-Bella! –gritou Alice: Milla: .com/milla/set?id=45157442 e Rose: .com/rosalie/set?id=45157070&.locale=pt-br.

-Hi bitches!

-Como estás? –pergunta Milla.

-Muy Bueno. –diz ela se juntando com Jane.

-Oi Jane!

-Oi Bella, tudo bem?

-Tudo.

-Hey Bella, você falou com o Felix hoje?

-Não por quê?

-Por nada... – diz ela dando de ombros. Segundos depois ela se tocou.

-AI MEU DEUS VOCÊ GOSTA... –ela não conseguiu terminar porque Jane tampou sua boca e disse sombriamente:

-Se você falar isso em voz alta, eu corto suas cordas vocais. –Bella assentiu apressadamente. Ela gostava – e muito – das suas cordas vocais intactas.

-Ótimo.

-Mas é verdade?

-Bom... Ele é bem mais velho... É complicado... –ela disse corada, mas Bella lhe deu um abraço forte.

-Estou tão feliz por vocês! Te conheço há pouco tempo, mas sei que você é uma boa pessoa e faz Felix feliz!

-Obrigada. –diz ela retribuindo o abraço. Tempo depois elas se separaram e foram se trocar.

-Rose, está aqui sua roupa gatona. (.com/rosalie-fotografias/set?id=45223434)- diz Frederick, o estilista-gay- que iria trabalhar com eles. Ele entrega as roupas para a noiva que vai se trocar. - Alice minha fadinha, coloca essa aqui para mi.- diz para Alice que por sinal havia amado o Fred.( .com/alice-fotografias/set?id=45223123&.locale=pt-br).- Milla puta com a vida fofa, escolhi um look muy Bueno para usted.-diz entregando roupas para ela e seus olhos brilharam com o que via.( .com/milla-fotograafia/set?id=45222602&.locale=pt-br)- Gostou?

-Amei!-disse saindo.

-Bellinha... Queridinha... Sua roupa me deu mais trabalho. Tentar fazer uma líder de uma banda de rock e ao mesmo tempo delicada e sexy sem só usar preto foi difícil! (.com/cgi/set?id=45227869&.locale=pt-br) Assim como a sua Jane que. Você é a mais nova de todas, mas ao mesmo tempo ousada. Bem... Tomara que gostem. (.com/jane-fotografias/set?id=45222762&.locale=pt-br)-disse ele as entregando para elas.

-Denali. Vocês são pop então peguei roupas muito restart. –disse entregando. [Tânia: .com/tania-fotografia/set?id=45223271&.locale=pt-br] [Irina: .com/irina-fotografias/set?id=45222945&.locale=pt-br] [Kate: .com/irina-fotografias/set?id=45223627&.locale=pt-br].

Todos se trocaram e foram fazer maquiagem e cabelo.

Chegou o fotógrafo - que também era gay – Alex que os alinhou. Emmet ao lado de Edward, Felix, Alec, Jasper e Alice. Na outra ponta estava Tânia. Em frente de Emm, Rose. Ao lado: Jane, Milla e Irina. Na frente de Hale estava Swam e na frente da irmã Irina, Kate.

Denali estavam sorrindo assim como Alice e Rose; Bella olhava com um ar superior; Milla séria; e Jane com um sorriso maligno. Alguns meninos sorriam brincalhões e outros só estavam com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Ótimo... Lindos vocês meninos... –disse Alex tirando algumas fotos. –Agora cada banda pra um ladinho, meus queridos. –e assim feito.

-TTK, vocês primeiros. –diz. Jane ficou no meio, Alec e Jasper beijando as bochechas dela –que saiu com um sorriso e os olhos fechados- e Edward rindo –verdadeiramente- deles, assim como os outros.

-Adorei!- disse o fotografo revendo as fotos que acabara de tirar.

-Denali agora vocês! –elas se posicionam. Tânia no meio abraçando os ombros das irmãs que estavam de lado fazendo caretas engraçadas.

-Próximo. O grandão você abraça a loirinha ali por traz.

-Com prazer. –diz Emmet com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios recebendo um tapa no braço de Rose. Todos riram da situação.

-Ninfa fica nas costas do guarda grandinho. –diz ele apontando para Alice e Felix. Novamente assim feito.

-O americaninha faz o que você quiser. E esqueleto de gente, fica sentada no chão.

Milla fingiu rolar os olhos para a câmera, Bella se senta no chão flexionando perna e apoiando o braço no joelho. A outra fica pouco flexionada apoiada no salto. Ouve-se um assovio e Bella cora e dá um pequeno sorriso e é naquele momento que ele tira a foto. Nela se mostrava a própria Bella. Sexy e determinada, mas ao mesmo tempo delicada e frágil.

-AMEI! -grita o (a) fotógrafo.

-Bem agora gente vão se trocar e vamos almoçar. Depois iremos para Forks onde iremos tirar fotografias em uma clareira. –diz Esme feliz pelo trabalho que havia sido feito. (.com/cgi/set?id=45320628&.locale=pt-br)

-Comida? –pergunta Emmet começando a sorrir.

-É, vamos almoçar... – repete Esme sem entender. Ele sai correndo para se trocar e todos riem de sua ansiedade.

-Vamos gente! Temos que estar em Forks às 14h30min.

-Estamos indo mamãe... –dizem todos e Esme ri.

Trocam-se, pegam suas coisas e vão para á pé para o restaurante que havia ao lado. Após pegarem as suas comidas e se sentam numa mesa GIGANTE para caber todos.

-E aí Bella, como vai o namoradinho? –pergunta Emm para Bell. Na verdade ninguém gostava de James, não o achavam confiável...

-Não sei. Ele anda muito preso no trabalho. Sai antes de eu acordar e chega quando estou dormindo. Hoje nem vi ele! –diz ela visualmente chateada.

-E agora que você vai ter de ir um monte de lugares fazendo shows, entrevistas, ensaios, gravação... –fala Alice

-É Ali, não sei o que vai acontecer com a minha vida... –fala ela suspirando, dando fim na conversa e indo acabar de comer.

Mas nem sabiam eles que Edward estava ouvindo tudo e não gostava nem um pouco desse tal de namorado da B ele sentia a necessidade de protegê-la daquele monstro-e ele não sabia se isso era verdade ou mentira- e impedir que ele a machucasse.

Depois de comerem voltaram para o estúdio onde esperavam o ônibus da gravadora para levá-los para Forks, pois não daria para ir cada um em seu carro.

Quando chegaram eles eram pretos com detalhes vermelhos. Dentro tinha bancos que pareciam mais um sofá – virados um para o outro-, mesas no meio, radio, partituras, instrumentos, banheiro...

-OMG!-Diz Alice.

-OMFG!-Milla.

-MOG!-Kate.

-Gostaram? –pergunta Esme. Todos assentiram sem ter palavras sobre tudo. – Entrem que já vamos. –ela diz entrando. Todos fizeram o mesmo, ficaram quietos e sentiram o ônibus se mover. Nele tinha: Bella, Emmet, Rose, Alec, Felix, Alice, Jasper, Jane, Edward, Irina, Kate, Tânia, Milla, Esme, Alex, Fred e Caroline-assistente de Fred-.

-É melhor eu ligar pra James avisando que eu não vou almoçar com ele. - diz Bella pegando o telefone dele, se afastando um pouco e ligando.

-Alô? –ele atende meio que em um gemido.

-James?

-Bella? –ele pergunta assustado.

-Oi... Eu só estou ligando - ela ouve um barulho de beijos, ela estranha... - para avisar que vou para Forks e tirar algumas fotos... – ela o ouve gemer o nome de uma tal de Vick e formulou um plano rápido para pegar aquele FDP no ato. – e vou chegar no mínimo amanha a tarde. Você vai ficar bem? – ela pergunta ironicamente.

-Ótimo! – diz ele animado e ela morde a língua para não xingar ele de 4 idiomas na qual é fluente.

-Então, até amanha. – diz ela entre dentes.

-Tchau amor! – diz ele desligando.

COMO ELE OUSA ESTAR TRAINDO ELA E DEPOIS A CHAMA DE "AMOR"? QUALÉ, ESSE CARA NÃO TEM MEDO DA MORTE, NÃO?

Bella aperta fortemente o telefone e se fosse possível ele já teria virado pó. Ela estava fervendo de raiva e queria arrancar a cabeça de alguém! Ela chega ao banco onde todos estavam conversando e rindo, pega sua bolsa, joga seu telefone sem se importar se fosse quebrar ou não, pega suas partituras, uma guitarra que estava ao lado deles e um pequeno amplificador. Foi para o banco mais afastado de todos e vê se tocando uma musica consegue parar de sentir essa raiva que sentia de seu – futuro ex- namorado.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Bom...<p>

está aí o segundo capitulo. provavelmente ninguem está lendo e se está nao está me dando reviews... POR FAVOR SE VC ESTÁ LENDO MINHA HISTÓRIA COMENTE! Proximo cap vai ser POV de Ed.

XOXO,

GGSA


	4. cap 3 OQMJIÑS

Olá amores e Ian... ¬¬'

So...

Aki está o cap 3 feito e entregue! Espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA.

* * *

><p>POV Edward<p>

Quando a vi pela primeira vez a achei incrivelmente linda, super gente boa e canta super bem e toca muito, - muito, muito, muito, já falei muito?- bem.

Chegamos ao ônibus e ela foi falar com seu "namorado". Não sei, mas não gostei muito dele não...

Tempo depois e chegou bufando ao meu lado, pegou a bolsa, tacou o telefone, foi até onde os instrumentos se encontravam e nele pegou um mini-amplificador e uma guitarra vermelha-cereja extremamente linda – e foi para o banco mais afastado de todos.

-Vix... O que será que ela tem?- pergunta Emmet. Ele é um cara muito legal! Seria ótimo ter ele como irmão!

-Não s...- eu ia falar, mas ela começou a tocar uma melodia raivosa, violenta que arrepiava até os ossos. – Raiva.

-O que? –todos perguntaram.

-Calem a boca e escutem... – ela estava tocando a música "A beautiful lie" de 30 seconds to Mars. MEU DEUS A ONDE ELA APRENDEU A TOCAR ASSIM? Mais ou menos 30 segundos depois eles balançaram as cabeças em um "sim" curto. – E vocês não vão fazer nada?- pergunto intrigado.

-Cara, quando a Bella está com raiva é melhor não fazer nada... Eu já tentei uma vez quando ela estava mais ou menos assim e ainda tenho as marcas desse dia... - diz Felix. Ele era legal, mas se não tratasse Jane bem eu arrancaria a cabeça dele.

-Eu vou... – digo me levantando. Milla me para antes e me pede - ou melhor, me manda:

-Me dê sua carteira. - dou o que ela pediu e começa a contar quanto eu tinha e pergunto:

-Mas porque você me pediu isso?

-Para caso você não volte, eu vou ficar com seu dinheiro...

Arranco das mãos dela, rolo os olhos e todos riem. Vou devagar para onde a Bella estava.

Ela estava sentada com as pernas esticadas no banco, coluna encostada na janela segurando a guitarra. Seus olhos estavam focalizados no infinito. Pelo que vejo, não percebeu minha presença.

-Sai daqui. – diz ela quando me aproximo –pelo que vejo me enganei, ela percebeu minha presença- sem desviar os olhos de mim.

-Calma! Não vou te morder não, tá?- "a menos que você queira..."-penso. MEU DEUS O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? ELA É SÓ MINHA AMIGA! NÃO! NEM ISSO! ELA É UMA CONHECIDA! Linda, super legal e gostosa...

...

Não está mais aqui quem pensou isso...

-O que você qué?

-O que aconteceu?- pergunto. Vejo uma lagrima. Eu me aproximo dela que tenta secá-la, mas pego seu rosto em minhas mãos e a seco com um beijo no rosto – mas eu queria dar-lhe um beijo num lugar bem perto dali... -.

Não! Não queria!

Sei que você queria...

Que isso! Tô me tratando em terceira pessoa?

Ta sim, mané!

Nota importante: quando voltar para Seattle procurar um psicólogo!

-Nad... -ela começou, mas eu a falar e a interrompi:

-Não fale que é nada.

Ela começos a soluçar e eu a puxei para o encontro de meu peito. Apoiei o meu queixo em sua cabeça, fico afogando seus cabelos e pergunto:

-O que aconteceu, Bella?

-O... Já-James es-está me tra-traindo...- diz ela entre soluços.

-Ele o que?- eu exclamo e afasto um pouco para poder ver seu rosto. Toda sua maquiagem estava escorrendo assim como suas lágrimas.

-Eu fui avisar a ele e pude ouvir ele gemer o nome da lambisgóia!

-Eu vou matar ele!- penso alto. Ela me olha curiosa e percebo a burrada que eu fiz. Mas antes de eu me corrigir ela volta para a mesma posição de antes.

-Ele não merece suas lagrimas... –digo a ela dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. –O que você pretende fazer? –pergunto.

-Eu disse que iria voltar amanha no final da tarde para pegar aquele FDP me traindo com a putâni... Quer dizer... Lambisgóia. Mas antes de ir pro flat dele vou para o meu ajeitar as coisas...

-Como assim o seu flat?

-Nós dividíamos o flat, só que eu não sou tão burra de ir morar com o namorado e não ter um lugar só meu para ficar.

-Entendi... - é fazia sentido. Ela continuou chorando por um tempo até que parou e começou a respirar fundo. Olhei seu rosto e vi um anjo dormindo.

Passei o polegar na ultima lagrima preta que escorria pelos teus olhos. Apertei mais ainda ela ao um corpo e adormeci.

[...]

Senti algo se mexendo em meu colo e apertar levemente minha cintura. Era algo ótimo, quente, reconfortante. Alguma coisa encostou-se a meu pescoço e uma respiração começou no lugar.

-Edward. –uma voz me chama. Abro lentamente os olhos e vejo um anjo em meu colo pronunciando meu nome.

-Bella. –chamo e vejo seu rosto. Ela estava de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos – muita tentação- e uma expressão calma, solene.

-Edward. –repete ela e vejo que ela está dormindo. Passo o polegar por sua bochecha e ela da um sorriso. Começo a cantar uma melodia que me veio a cabeça.

Tempo mais tarde Esme veio até nós e perguntou:

-O que ela tem?

-O idiota do namorado dela está a traindo...

-O QUE?-grita todos de sua banda fervendo de fúria.

-Vou meter punho na cara daquele FDP do James!- diz Emmet furioso.

-Vou matá-lo com a faca da cozinha!- extravasa Alice. Ela pode ser pequena, mas às vezes é assustadora.

-Cómo James puede hacer eso?- exclama Milla. Porque ela fala espanhol as vezes? Outra nota importante. Acho melhor comprar um bloquinho...

Também acho... -responde A voz.

Cala a boca Godofredo!

Godofredo! Agora magoou!...

-Vou arrancar os cinco membros dele!-grita Felix. Rose xingava James – é eu descobri qual o nome do FDP- de tantos nomes que alguns eu nem sabia que existia!

-Gente coitada! –fala Fred.

-Esse bofe não ta com nada! –fala Alex.

-Ela deve estar péssima! –Caroline.

-É. - diz Irina dando de ombros. EM QUE PLANETA ESSA RESTART DE M VIVE PARA ACHAR UMA TRAIÇÃO A COISA MAIS NORMAL E INOCENTE DO MUNDO?

-Que isso I? Ela deve estar super-mal!- fala Kate para a irmã.

-Não fui com a cara dela, mas isso não se faz com ninguém!- diz Tânia.

-Como ela reagiu?- pergunta Rose mais calma.

-Quando fui vê-la, ela estava super revoltada e não queria minha companhia, mas depois ela ficou mal e dormiu.

-E muito bem pelo que vejo... - diz Emm malancioso. Reviro os olhos e digo:

-Estou dando apoio moral...

-Claro... - diz novamente ele ironicamente e eu não o culpo porque nem eu acredito...

-É melhor acordá-la. - diz Esme arrastando os outros.

-Mas queremos estar aqui quando ela acordar! Felix.

-Vocês vão assustar a coitada!- exclama ela.

-Tudo bem, mas antes... –ela diz apontando para mim e pergunta:

-Ela não chorou né?

-Chorou sim, por quê? –pergunto por achar eu ser questionado por algo estranho. Todos da banda deixaram seus queixos caírem e sombrancelas no final da testa.

-ELA. CHOROU?-exclamam todos tão alto que ela remexe um pouco e a abraço um pouco mais forte e ela suspira, deixo um sorriso escapar. Lembro que não estou só e me fizeram uma pergunta:

-Sim, de novo... Por quê?- eles se entre olham e Milla fala:

-Nunca a vimos chorar.

-NUNCA?-exclamo quase gritando e ela se remexe de novo e pergunto agora mais baixo:

-Nunca? –eles negam com a cabeça.

-Nem quando... -ela foi dizer, mas Bella despertou e perguntou coçando os olhos:

-O que aconteceu?

-Você dormiu. – digo suavemente.

-Bella você ta bem?-pergunta Rose.

-Eles já sabem, né?-ela pergunta pra mim e mexo a cabeça em um "sim".- no começo foi ruim, ,mas esse "namoro" já tinha dado o que deu...- diz ela seriamente.

-Sem falar que ninguém nunca gostou dele... Pronto falei!- falou Emmet colocando as mãos para cima em rendição e todos riram.

Continua...

* * *

><p>Então o q acham que Milla ia falar quando Bella acordou?...<p>

Apostas?

Até o proximo,

XOXO,

GGSA.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hi galerinha linda do meu coração e Ian ¬¬, td bem?

Bom eu demorei um pouco pra postar, mas ele tá aki!

Tomara que gostem! Nos vemos lá em baixo.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Eu estava péssima. Eu acho que é assim que nos sentimos quando somos chifrados... Eu to bem em relação ao termino – não que vamos virar amiginhos a partir de agora -, mas to puta da vida por ser feita de idiota! Poxa meu, se você qué ficar com outra, termina comigo primeiro!

Mas ok... Eu fui tocar um pouco para ver se aliviava a raiva que eu sentia. Pouco tempo depois, Edward veio ver se eu tava bem e comecei a chorar! EU! A CHORAR!E NA FRENTE DE ALGUEM! Ninguém nunca me viu chorar! Nem Rose! Nem Alice! Nem Milla!

Ele me puxou para si e eu aceitei de bom grato! Era ótimo ficar ali entre seus braços. Quentinho, aconchegante, seguro... Acho que eu estou amando...

MAS QUE P´*# É ESSA QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? MEU DEUS TO LOUCA!

De tanto pensar eu adormeci.

[...]

Acordei e todos estavam lá para me consolar. Mas eu queria passar por cima e nunca mais vê-lo.

Faltavam 10 minutos para nós chegarmos à minha antiga cidade - ninguém sabe que meu pai mora em La Push, e ninguém vai saber- e eu estava no colo de Edward e ele fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

Chegando lá paramos em frente de uma floresta e entramos nela. As meninas reclamando que os sapatos estavam sujando – quem mandou elas não trazerem chinelos como eu ;) - e os meninos batendo um grande papo sobre futebol... ¬¬´ Sem comentários. E eu fiquei vendo a floresta. Até achei um trevo de quatro folhas! Ta isso foi zoação. Em minha opinião isso nã...

-Ha! Gente eu achei um trevo de quatro folhas! –valeu Alice... Aproveita e arranca o meu coração!

Depois de algum tempo caminhando começo a ver uma clareira muito linda. Comecei a correr até ela e fiquei maravilhada! O lugar era gigantesco e claro, com lindas flores coloridas e uma grama rasteira.

-OMG!- exclamo.

-Gostou? –pergunta Esme ao meu lado.

-É o lugar mais lindo que eu já vi em minha vida!- eu disse e todos tiveram a mesma reação.

Pouco tempo depois eles já estavam arrumando camarim, cenário e etc.

Roupas:

Bella: .com/bella-fotos_em_forks/set?id=45359972

Alice: .com/alice-fotos_em_forks/set?id=45358203&.locale=pt-br

Milla: .com/milla-fotos_em_forks/set?id=45357557&.locale=pt-br

Rose.com/cgi/set?id=45357998&.locale=pt-br

Jane: .com/jane-fotos_em_forks/set?id=45358845&.locale=pt-br

Kate: .com/kate-foto_em_forks/set?id=45322550&.locale=pt-br

Irina: .com/irina-foto_em_forks/set?id=45321067&.locale=pt-br

Tânia: .com/tania-foto_em_forks/set?id=45321406&.locale=pt-br

-Em posições gente! – grita Esme.

Emm, Jazz e Alec se abraçam pelos ombros; perto, Felix pega Jane – que coloca suas pernas na cintura dele que a segura pela coxa; Alice vira de lado esticando as pernas, assim como Milla que fez o mesmo só que do lado contrario á sua frente, e no meio ficou Tânia.

Kate e Irina ficaram com os pulsos serrados uma para outra com lindos sorrisos nos rostos e Rosalie entre elas rindo. Eu fiquei com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Edward que me abraçou pela cintura.

Todos estavam sorrindo e se divertindo.

Fotos foram tiradas de tantas formas! Impossíveis e possíveis! Todos estavam super exatos, mas ainda tinha a entrevista então cada um foi para aquelas cadeiras de cinema (_NA: Eu não sei qual o nome desse tipo de cadeira..._).

Na frente de nós tinha uma entrevistadora de uns mais ou menos 25 anos, ela tinha um cartão com algumas perguntas e atrás dela havia algumas câmeras.

-Vocês estão prontos? –perguntou ela.

-Não.- diz Emmet e todos riem como ele.

-Ligado!-diz um dos caras das câmeras. Rose arruma o cabelo e Emmet finge fazer o mesmo e todos dão boas gargalhadas e ele recebe um tapa da noiva.

-Então aqui estamos nós com os ganhadores de 3 contratos com a gravadora de Aro Volturi! Então como estão se sentindo?- pergunta ela depois de se recuperar e tinha um microfone na mão. Me passou um, assim como para cada um de nós.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei os outros, mas para mim é tudo muito surreal! Tipo, de uma hora pra outra você passa a ter uma gravadora para fazer o que você ama! É muito louco!- digo sorrindo.

-Concordo com Bellinha! É muito pra se acostumar em pouco tempo!- diz Alice. Todos balançam a cabeça em concordância.

-Então, eu quero saber a historia de cada uma da banda! Vamos começar com a The Pretty Girls!

-Bem... nós sempre amávamos musica desde de crianças! Quando estávamos no colegial, fazíamos pequenos shows em nossas escolas e coisas do tipo. Quando entramos na faculdade deixamos isso um pouco de lado por causa dos estudos. Ao ouvirmos que Aro queria bandas para sua gravadora, começamos a ensaiar de novo e deu no que deu!-disse Tânia com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Sim... e vocês FTTM?- pergunta ela se virando para nós. Todos me olham e eu começo a falar:

-Bom... quando eu tinha 17 anos me mudei para New York e é aquela coisa de aluna nova e blá, blá, blá, blá... Conheci os cinco e começamos a tocar. Um ano depois, nós ouvimos falar sobre um concurso e nos escrevemos.

"Nesse nós acabamos perdendo e feio! Só que nós brigamos muito por casa disso e saíamos dizendo que a culpa era desse e de aquele! Enfim, com essa briga a banda foi desfeita e nunca mais nos vimos! No começo desse ano eu encontrei os cinco numa boate em New York e conversamos e voltamos com a banda.

Voltamos pra Seattle e quando eu dirigia ouvi no rádio nesse concurso. Conversamos e decidimos participar. Mas ninguém imaginava que iríamos vencer! Foi realmente uma surpresa!"

-Ótimo! Agora Time to know!

-Nós nos conhecemos na universidade e viramos amigos. E ficamos próximos e descobrimos que todos amávamos musica! Montamos a Time to know em se não me engano em 2010. Fazíamos shows em bares, restaurantes, hotéis e até mesmo em pequenos concerto! O pai de Edward, Carlisle, é nosso empresário e nos disse da gravadora e etc. Fomos para vencer e realmente vencemos!-diz Jasper rindo.

-Fascinante! Todos de vocês falaram de universidades e faculdades! Quais vocês fazem?-pergunta.

-Eu faço engenharia mecânica.-diz Kate.

-Eu psicologia.- Irina e eu fiquei surpresa.

-Eu trabalho com marketing.- Tânia.

-Eu, Alice e Milla somos da área de moda, por isso nos reencontramos.- diz Rose.

-Sou empresário da banda!- diz Emmet orgulhoso.

-Acabando educação física.

-Acabei jornalismo e to no final de literatura.- falo.

-Medicina.- Edward.

-Faço direito.- diz Jasper e vejo os olhos de Alice brilharem. Ela sempre gostou de um advogado.

-Acabei administração.-Alec.

-Fazendo odontologia.-Jane.

-Meu Deus! Vocês fazem tudo isso que não tem nada a ver com a área de musica!- diz ela sorrindo e nós rimos.

-É isso que faz ficar mais legal!- diz Edward e rio mais.

-Vocês já tem planos para shows ou apresentações?

-Nós vamos amanha nos reunir para discutir esse assunto!- diz Milla.

-Então, é só isso por hoje! Foi um prazer enorme falar com todos vocês e lhe desejo muita força e sorte para a carreira de vocês!- diz ela se despedindo de nós e fazemos o mesmo.

Nós nos trocamos e voltamos para o ônibus. Começamos a conversar e eu voltei a ler o livro que eu não tinha terminado: Mockingjay (_NA: Gente, eu não vou escrever o nome em português porque é HORRIVEL e não tem nada a ver com a tradução, mas por curiosidade ele é o terceiro e último __ livro da saga_ _de jogos vorazes! LEIAM É MUITO BOM!)_.

Coquei os meus fones e voltei a ler. Eu estava na parte em que contam porque Snow tinha cheiro de sangue! Estava muito concentrada para saber o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Do nada meu livro é tirado das minhas mãos. Olho para cima a tempo de ver Edward correndo para uma mesa ao lado onde estavam todos e se esconder de baixo dela. Saio correndo atrás dele e começa uma "guerrinha" entre nós para eu pegar meu livro. Depois de uns 20 minutos eu o consigo de volta e dou um tapa no "ladrão" e ai percebo que todos estavam rindo e Alex estava tirando várias fotos e eu fico corada.

Pouco depois chegamos em Seattle, nos despedimos e falo para eles que hoje nós ainda iríamos pra night.

Vou ao flat dele, respiro fundo e abro a porta.

* * *

><p>Então, gostaram?<p>

Será que Bella vai conseguir falar tudo que ela tem para falar para o James?

Será que ele realmente está traindo ela?

Será que ela o perdoará?

Como Edward e nossa Bellinha vão ficar depois disso?

Tudo isso e mais no próximo capítulo!

XOXO,

GGSA


	6. cap 5

hey Sweet heard, tudo ok?

bom aki ta o 5º. espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Trilha sonora: Part of me – Katy Perry<p>

Entro e vejo roupas espalhadas pela sala e isso me enoja. Pego no armário de casacos a minha maior mala e começo a pegar pela sala meus itens pessoais. Abro o cofre e pego o dinheiro que eu coloquei ontem e finalmente chego à melhor parte.

Entro com tudo no quarto que um dia era nosso e vejo uma ruiva nua deitada no peito dele que abre os olhos rapidamente para ver de onde veio o barulho.

Vou para o guarda-roupa e tiro tudo o que era meu de lá.

-Bella!-exclama James

-O que?-pergunto me virando.

-Não é o que parece!- diz ele se levantando da cama e se aproximando.

-Claro que é o que parece! Você é um completo mentiroso!

-Por favor, vamos conversar!-implora ele desesperado e se aproximando mais.

-Não me toque! E eu não vou conversar merda nenhuma contigo!-grito colocando tudo meu daquele nojento apartamento na mala. Percebo que a "Vick" estava de olhos esbugalhados e assustados.

-A! E antes que eu me esqueça... -digo jogando as chaves do flat nele e saio com a mala dele.

Coloco minha mala no carro e dirijo para o meu apartamento que era uns 20 minutos dali.

Chegando tiro a mala e chamo o elevador. Nele aperto o último botão e espero.

Chegando abro a porta e me deparo com aquele linda sala de estar que fazia tempo que não via:(.com/images?q=tbn:_DC-VDq5m8rXykA)

Passo pelo lavabo:(.)

Olho a cozinha:

(.)

_(NA: Em vez de amarelo as paredes são vermelhas.)_

Abro o meu quarto:(https:/google./imgres?q=quarto+vermelho&hl=pt-BR&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=727&tbm=isch&tbnid=lP2LlK461fllqM:&imgrefurl=.com/photos/jehhhhhhh/3615978257/&docid=tHIqDgtxb177UM&imgurl=.com/3394/3615978257_&w=500&h=318&ei=vThyT6OyKcrX0QHeqeSeAQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=134&sig=110482306479579375937&page=1&tbnh=158&tbnw=214&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&tx=156&ty=76)

Nele tem três portas: uma que abre o meu closet que é do mesmo estilo do quarto, o meu banheiro que também é do estilo do quarto e uma varandinha.

E por fim meu lugar favorito de meu apartamento...

O estúdio de música!:(https:/google./ui/2/64/33/9186133_)

_(NA: ignorem a data a direita...)_

Comecei a tirar minhas roupas e as outras coisas que eu trouxe da casa do FDP e coloquei tudo em seu devido lugar.

Horas depois estava tudo em seu cantinho e eu fui ligar para as meninas pra combinar o horário:

_-Oi Lice!_

_-Bellinha como você ta querida?_

_-Bem! Já arrumei aqui as minhas coisas e liguei pra saber que horas vamos para a balada!_

_-Daqui duas horas! Que tal?-pergunta ela animada._

_-Perfeito! Quem vai?_

_-Todo mundo!_

_-Ok então! Vou me arrumar, beijocas!_

_-Beijinhos, sweet heard!_

Assim que desliguei fui tomar um banho para relaxar.

Quando sai do banho escolhi uma roupa pra essas ocasiões:

.com/bella-balada/set?id=45310874&.locale=pt-br

Sai de casa e fui para o lugar combinado.

Chegando vejo Alice, Rose, Milla e Emm:

/alice-balada/set?id=45308029&.locale=pt-br

/rosalie-balada/set?id=45307279&.locale=pt-br

/milla-balada/set?id=45307598&.locale=pt-br

E as comprimento e Emmet começa a fazer palhaçada. Fomos ao bar beber alguma coisa.

Pouco depois chega Jane e Felix juntos.

/jane-balada/set?id=45308620&.locale=pt-br

Logo mais atrás Jasper e Edward – que estava lindo com uma camiseta social preta, sapato, calça jeans e jaqueta de couro.

A conversa fluiu rapidamente e depois de uns trinta minutos as Denalis chegam:

.com/irina-balada/set?id=45308855&.locale=pt-br

.com/tania-balada/set?id=45309093&.locale=pt-br

.com/kate-balada/set?id=45309304

Bebemos um pouco mais e as garotas foram para a pista dançar e é claro que eu fui junto! Se tiver uma coisa que eu amo de fazer é dançar em baladas!

Trilha sonora: "Good girls go bad" – Cobra Starship

Nós começamos a dançar no ritmo contagiante da música e nem percebemos que havia se formado uma roda envolta de nós.

Quando fui ver os meninos já estavam com suas parceiras e um cara loiro de olhos verdes chegou perto de mim e estava dançando comigo.

Ele dançava muito bem e às vezes colava seu corpo no meu. A música já havia trocado e o DJ -que era um gatinho- colocou uma música que você não consegue ficar parado: Turn up the music.

Turn up the music, cause this song just came on  
>Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down<br>Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
>Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down<p>

Eu dançava pouco me fudendo se estava bêbada, se eu tinha acabado de ganhar chifres ou qualquer coisa.

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
>Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up<br>If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
>Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up<p>

O misterioso homem dançava comigo e com uma de suas pernas entre as minhas e eu achava engraçado como ele era sem noção!

Turn up the music, just turn it up loud  
>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<br>Turn up the music, just turn it up loud  
>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Turn up the music<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Turn up the music<p>

Turn up the music

Tu-turn up the...

Ele se aproximou de meu ouvido e disse em uma voz super sexy:

-Vamos sair daqui, linda?- sorri brincalhona e disse em seu ouvido no mesmo tom:

-Não... - e olhei para o seu rosto e pude ver a dúvida neles. – Gato, sinceramente! É só uma dança... - acabei e voltei a dançar. Ele não demorou muito para se juntar a mim.

Turn up the music cause the sun just came up  
>Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down<br>Turn up the music, cause i'm trying to hear the speakers blow  
>Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down<p>

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
>Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up<br>If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air  
>Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up<p>

And Turn up the music, just turn it up loud  
>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<br>Turn up the music, just turn it up loud  
>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Turn up the music<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh

Ele começou a passar a mão em meu corpo e roçar o nariz em meu pescoço. Putz, quando esse cara vai perceber que eu não vou ir pra cama com ele? Tirei suas mãos de meu corpo me virando de costas para ele e roçando minha bunda em seu "amiguinho". Ele gemeu baixinho e estava onde eu queria que estivesse...

Save my life, all I wanna do is party  
>So dj turn it up<br>Girl, dance with me, just dance with me  
>Girl can I see that, I really wanna touch that<br>Maybe can I beat that (don't stop the)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up

Turn up the music, just turn it up loud  
>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<br>Turn up the music, just turn it up loud  
>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Can you turn it up, girl<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Can you turn it up, baby<p>

Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up (just dance with me)<br>Turn it up (just dance with me)  
>Turn it up<p>

Turn up the music

Quando a música acabou me larguei dele e fui para o outro lado da pista. Eu pude ouvir ainda ele me chamando e me perguntando o que diabos fora aquilo.

Homem é um bicho muito ignorante! Chegando num lugar longe de onde eu estava começou uma música que eu amava! Turn Me On!

Outro cara também loiro - mas de olhos azuis- chegou para se juntar a musica comigo.

Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
>Docta Docta, where you at? Give me somethin'<br>I need your love, I need your love, I need your lovin'  
>You got that kind of medicine that keep me comin'<p>

My body needs a hero, come and save me  
>Somethin' tells me you know how to save me<br>I've been feelin' weird Oh!  
>Oh, I need you, to come and rescue me!<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Eu rebolava e o provocava só pra ver sua reação. Era muito bom fazer isso!

Make me come alive  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Touch me save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on, Turn me on  
>Turn me on, Turn me on<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touche me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on, Turn me on  
>Turn me on, Turn me on<p>

Oh you make it, make it right  
>My temperature is super high<br>If I scream, if I cry  
>It's only 'cause I feel alive<p>

Percebi um olhar bastante peculiar em mim, mas continuei a dançar sem me importar.

My body needs a hero, come and save me  
>Somethin' tells me you know how to save me<br>I've been feeling weird Oh!  
>Oh, I need you, to come and rescue me<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on, Turn me on  
>Turn me on, Turn me on<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touche me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on, Turn me on  
>Turn me on, Turn me on<p>

Rocei levemente os meus lábios nos do jovem e achei super hilário ele lá com um olhar de luxuria para mim. Bobo! Pense que pode, mas não pode. Pense que me toca, mas não toque. Pense que me tem, mas na verdade, sou eu que te tenho.

Vix, né que isso da uma boa música! Tipo: think you can, but you can't. Think you touches, but don't touch. Think you has me, but in fact, I goy you.

Porra, so muito foda! Sério, quem cria um refrão uma musica quando se está numa bala ao lado de um puta de um gato? Tenho que entrar pro Guinness!

You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
>(plam of your hands)<br>Come and save me now, I know you can (I know you can)

Oh! Oh! Dat dat dat dat don't let me die young  
>I just want you to father my young<br>I just want you to be my doctor  
>We could get it crackin' chiropractor<p>

I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I  
>I know you can save me<br>and make me feel alive

Make me come alive  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Touch me save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on, turn me on,<br>Turn me on, turn me on

Make me come alive  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Touch me save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on, turn me on,<br>Turn me on, turn me on

Depois daquela musica eu fui tomar um drink e fiquei surpresa em ver todos reunidos.

-Hey, está tendo uma segunda festinha aqui e ninguém me chama!-pergunto com falsa raiva.

-Bellinha, o que foi aquilo?- pergunta Kate para mim. Sabe aquele momento que você está boiando legal na conversa? Então, esse era o momento... Ou eu estava bêbada... Ou os dois... Isso não vem ao caso agora...

-O que?

-Aqueles super gatos estavam babando em você e cê sai assim sem mais nem menos?

-Querida, vou te contar uma coisa sobre cara de balada... Num namore ou pegue! Vai dar merda!

-Então, você só deixa eles super excitados e cai fora?- me perguntou a mesma incrédula.

-Claro!-digo dando de ombros e pedindo um absinto.

-Você é louca!

-Não! Só bêbada!-digo bebendo de uma só vez o líquido que desce pela minha garganta, a fazendo queimar.

Todos riem e vejo Edward me olhando de um jeito, hum... Digamos assim... Malicioso... Ri em meu pensamento.

Mais tempo se passou e eu continuei com a minha brincadeira. Quando eram quatro e meia da manhã, decidimos ir embora e eu não reclamei. Meus pés estavam doendo muito!

Despedi-me de todos e fui pra o meu apartamento, um pouco mais sóbria. Mas tenho certeza que amanhã vou ter uma puta de uma ressaca. Isso me lembrou uma música e a coloquei pra tocar:

Hangover (feat. Flo-rida)

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I've been drinking too much for sure

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I got an empty cup

Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh

And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh

I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, going, going, going...

I got a little bit trashed last night, night

I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah

I got a little bit mashed last night, night

I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh

I'm on the roof

If you don't know

Well now you know

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I've been drinking too much for sure

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I got an empty cup

Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh

And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh

I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, going, going, come on

Drink up, cause a body in a body til you ride, I'd do it

End up on the floor with cameraman you clueless

Officer oh What the hell you're doing

Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? come again

Give me Henn, give me gin, give me liquor, give me champagne

Bubbles til the end

What happens at the leather, if you inspired it til I'm ten

Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again

Again and again

Wasted so much, irrelevant

We're kicked to the head, who's selling it

I got the hang of it, that's my limousine

Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent

A little jack can't hurt this veteran

I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I've been drinking too much for sure

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I got an empty cup

Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh

And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh

I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I've been drinking too much for sure

I got a hangover, wo-oh!

I got an empty cup

Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh

And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh

I want to keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!

Ressaca (part. Flo-rida)

Estou de ressaca

Bebi muito, com certeza

Estou de ressaca

Estou com o copo vazio

Coloque mais

Assim eu poderei curtir até explodir

Poderei beber até vomitar

E eu não quero crescer jamais

Eu quero continuar assim, continuar assim, assim, assim

Fiquei meio bêbado ontem à noite, noite

Fiquei meio chapado

Fiquei meio doidão ontem à noite, noite

Fiquei meio embriagado

Oh oh oh oh

Estou voando

Se você não sabia

Agora você sabe

Estou de ressaca

Bebi muito, com certeza

Estou de ressaca

Estou com o copo vazio

Coloque mais

Assim eu poderei curtir até explodir

Poderei beber até vomitar

E eu não quero crescer jamais

Eu quero continuar assim, continuar assim, assim, assim

Beba, coloque corpo em outro e monte, eu faria isso

Acaba no chão com o câmera, você não tem ideia

Policia, o que diabos você está fazendo

Pare, atrapalhe, você sabe de uma coisa? venha de novo

Lhes dê Henn, me dê gim, me dê licor, me dê champagne

Bolhas até o fim

O que acontece no couro, se você tiver inspirada até o dez

Tenho meu camarada Taio, todos podemos dar um gole de novo

De novo, de novo, de novo, se lembre disso

Gastei demais, irrelevante

Deixamos subir à cabeça, quem está vendendo

Eu já peguei o jeito, essa é minha limosine

Não tive intenção de dizer o que disse, sou muito inteligente

Um pouco de Jack não pode machucar este veterano

Eu chego mas nunca vomito, então deixe os drinks subirem, despeje mais

Estou de ressaca

Bebi muito, com certeza

Estou de ressaca

Estou com o copo vazio

Coloque mais

Assim eu poderei curtir até explodir

Poderei beber até vomitar

E eu não quero crescer jamais

Eu quero continuar assim, continuar assim, assim, assim

Estou de ressaca

Bebi muito, com certeza

Estou de ressaca

Estou com o copo vazio

Coloque mais

Assim eu poderei curtir até explodir

Poderei beber até vomitar

E eu não quero crescer jamais

Eu quero continuar assim, continuar assim, assim, assim

Continua...

* * *

><p>Gostaram? odiaram? Comentem!<p>

XOXO,

GGSA


	7. cap 6

Oi tudo ok?

Quanto tempo...

ME PERDOEM!

ESTOU TAO ENVERGONHADA POR NÃO TER POSTADO ANTES...

SERIO! EU ME EMBOLEI TODA POR CAUSA DA AQVP (MINHA OUTRA FANFIC)!

ENTÃO LÁ VAI!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Acordei com o despertador super chato gritando em meus ouvidos. O desligo e sinto minha cabeça explodir! Por que diabos eu tinha que beber tanto? Na cômoda eu pego um remédio e tomo. Tomo café calmamente quando meu celular toca e vejo que é Esme:<p>

-Olá Esme!

-Bella! Tudo bem?

-Dor de cabeça por ter bebido, mas tirando isso, tudo bem!

-Tudo bem então! Eu quero te avisar que agora vai ter uma reunião lá na gravadora pra nós acertarmos os shows e etc.

-Ata! To indo pra lá!

-Ok, até daqui apouco.

-Até. -digo e indo me arrumar.

.com/bella-reuniao/set?id=45567325

Pego minhas coisas e vou pra gravadora.

[...]

-Oi Bella! –me cumprimenta Esme.

-Oi!

-Então pronta?

-Claro!

-Vamos. -diz ela me levando pra uma sala com uma grande mesa com várias cadeiras em volta. Lá estava Edward, Jane, Alec, Felix, Jasper, Alice e Milla.

.com/alice-reuniao/set?id=45566572&.locale=pt-br

.com/jane-reuniao/set?id=46412013

.com/cgi/set?id=46412324&.locale=pt-br

Pouco depois chegaram as Denalis, Rosalie e seu noivo.

.com/tania-reuniao/set?id=45567995&.locale=pt-br

Pouco depois chegou Aro e começou a reunião.

Meu, eu quase dormi de tão chato que foi. Só ouvi que nós iríamos trabalhar com a Esme que era produtora musical; teríamos vários shows pelo país e que nós teríamos que compor uma música hoje e nossa produtora iria ajudar.

-Então o que vocês têm em mente?- nos perguntou Esme quando todos já haviam saído, só sobrando às bandas.

-Eu tenho uma idéia!- digo pegando um papel. - Eu tava ontem na balada e tive a letra na cabeça.

_(na: essa letra é original minha então pode estar uma bosta, ok?_)

Think, just think

At the club

Me and my friends

And you on the dance floor

Looked at me

And I would be your target

Come softy

Like a cat

Has warmth and calls me to dance

But a new!

I'm not either

One that you think I' am

I'm not

Think you can

But you can't

Think you touch

But don't touch

Think you have me

But get real!

Am I had you

Like to break,

Crush, destroy

But not me, baby

You don't know who I am

Be carefully

Who isn't afraid

To play

In the end might get hurt

Think you can

But you can't

Think you touch

But don't touch

Think you have me

But get real!

Am I had you

Just think

Just think

Think

Think

Pense, só pense

No club,

Eu e minhas amigas

E você na pista

Olhou para mim

E eu seria seu alvo

Chegou de mansinho,

Como um felino,

Fez um carinho e me chamou para dançar.

Mas novidade!

Não sou qualquer uma

Aquela que você pensa que sou

Não sou eu

Pense que pode

Mas não pode

Pense que toca

Mas não toque

Pense que me tem

Mas cai na real!

Eu que tenho você

Gosta de quebrar

Esmagar, estragar

Mas comigo não, baby

Você não sabe quem eu sou

Tome cuidado

Quem não tem medo

De brincar

No final pode se machucar

Pense que pode

Mas não pode

Pense que toca

Mas não toque

Pense que me tem

Mas cai na real!

Eu que tenho você

Só pense

Só pense

Pense

Pense

Acabei de compor e dei para Esme. Essa deu uma olha e disse para mim sorrindo:

-Muito bom!

-Deixe-me ver!- diz Tânia da mão dela. Cara essa guria era uma puta de uma vaca!

Ela olhou toda a letra, fechou a cara e devolveu para mim.

Jasper já tinha também escrito uma letra:

_(na: imaginem que essa musica é original deles, ok?)_

Ugly Girl - 100 Monkeys

She was young,  
>But she liked to act younger then she was,<br>She was dumb,  
>But she liked to act more dumb then she was,<br>She`s such a young, dumb, impetuous thing  
>She said when she goes, she'll go smiling<br>And of course, she'll leave a beautiful corpse

The problem with you is the problem with this world  
>(x3)<p>

It`s an ugly one and you`re an ugly girl.

She wants to be Grace Kelly, but she`s got no grace.  
>She's always falling down on her pretty pretty face<br>The men call her pretty cause she's pretty fun  
>She`s always after the millionaires` money<p>

She don?t care for anyone else but herself.  
>She don?t care for anyone else but herself.<p>

The problem with you is the problem with this world  
>It`s an ugly one and you?re an ugly girl<p>

The problem with you is the problem with this world  
>It`s an ugly one and you?re an ugly girl<p>

The problem with you is the problem with this  
>world(x3)<br>It`s an ugly one and you?re an ugly girl

FUNKEH!

She`s a high class girl in a low cut top

A society girl she don?t know how to stop

The men call her pretty because she is pretty fun  
>She always makes sure to leave the top buttons undone<p>

If only it`s you(x6)

If only  
>If only<br>If only

(she`s an ugly girl)

She`s a high class in a low cut top

A society girl she don?t know how to stop

(one two three four)

(one two three four)

Ugly Girl (tradução) - 100 Monkeys

Ela era jovem,  
>Mas ela gostava de agir como se fosse mais nova do que era.<br>Ela era burra,  
>Mas gostava de agir como se fosse mais burra do que era. Ela é uma coisa tão jovem, burra e impetuosa<br>Ela disse que quando for, irá sorrindo  
>E é claro, deixarará um belo cadaver<p>

O problema com você é o problema com esse mundo (x3)

É um mundo feio e você é uma menina feia.

Ela quer ser Grace Kelly, mas ela não tem nenhuma delicadeza. Ela está sempre caindo na sua carinha bonita bonita  
>Os homens a chamam de bonita porque ela é bem engraçada. Ela sempre está atrás do dinheiro dos milionários<p>

Ela não liga pra ninguém além dela mesma  
>Ela não liga pra ninguém além dela mesma<p>

O problema com você é o problema com esse mundo  
>É um mundo feio e você é uma menina feia.<p>

O problema com você é o problema com esse mundo  
>É um mundo feio e você é uma menina feia.<p>

O problema com você é o problema com esse mundo (x3)  
>É um mundo feio e você é uma menina feia.<p>

FUNKEH!

Ela é uma garota da alta sociedade com um decote bem baixo

Como uma garota da sociedade ela não sabe quando parar  
>Os homens a chamam de bonita porque ela é bem engraçada. Ela sempre garante que os botões de cima estejam desabotoados<br>Se ao menos fosse você (x6)

Se ao menos  
>Se ao menos<br>Se ao menos

(ela é uma menina feia)

Ela é uma garota da alta sociedade com um decote baixo

Como uma garota da sociedade ela não sabe quando parar  
>(um dois três quatro)<p>

(um dois três quatro)

Depois de algum tempo pensando o trio escreveu seu song:_(na: imaginem que essa musica é original deles, ok?)_

Girl Gone Wild - Madonna

It's so hypnotic  
>The way he pulls on me<br>It's like the force of gravity  
>Right up under my feet<p>

It's so erotic  
>This feeling can't be beat<br>It's coursing through my whole body  
>Feel the heat<p>

I got that burnin' hot  
>Desi-i-i-ire<br>No one can put out my  
>Fi-i-i-ire<br>It's comin' right down through the  
>Wi-i-i-ire<br>Here it comes  
>When I hear them 808 drums<p>

It's got me singin'  
>Hey-ey-ey<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild

I'm like  
>Hey-ey-ey<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild

Girls, they just wanna have some fun  
>Get fired up like a smokin' gun<br>On the floor till the daylight comes  
>Girls, they just wanna have some fun<p>

A girl gone wild  
>A good girl gone wild<br>I'm like a girl gone wild  
>A good girl gone wild<p>

The room is spinnin'  
>It must be the tanqueray<br>I'm about to go astray  
>My inhibition's gone away<p>

I feel like sinnin'  
>You got me in the zone<br>DJ, play my favorite song  
>Turn me on<p>

I got that burnin' hot  
>Desi-i-i-ire<br>No one can put out my  
>Fi-i-i-ire<br>It's comin' right down through the  
>Wi-i-i-ire<br>Here it comes  
>When I hear them 808 drums<p>

It's got me singin'  
>Hey-ey-ey<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild

I'm like  
>Hey-ey-ey<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild

Girls, they just wanna have some fun  
>Get fired up like a smokin' gun<br>On the floor till the daylight comes  
>Girls, they just wanna have some fun<p>

I know, I know, I know  
>I shouldn't act this way<br>I know, I know, I know  
>Good girls don't misbehave<br>Misbehave  
>But I'm a bad girl anyway, hey<p>

Forgive me  
>Hey-ey-ey<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild

I'm like  
>Hey-ey-ey<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>Like a girl gone wild<br>A good girl gone wild

Girls, they just wanna have some fun  
>Get fired up like a smokin' gun<br>On the floor till the daylight comes  
>Girls, they just wanna have some fun<p>

A girl gone wild  
>A good girl gone wild<br>I'm like a girl gone wild  
>A good girl gone wild<p>

Garota Descontrolada - Madonna

Oh, meu Deus, estou arrependida de coração  
>Por ter lhe ofendido<br>E detesto todos os meus pecados  
>Porque temo a perda o paraíso<br>E a dor do inferno  
>Mas, mais que tudo, porque te amo<br>E realmente quero ser boa

É tão hipnótica  
>A maneira como ele me atrai<br>É como a força da gravidade  
>Bem sob os meus pés<p>

É tão erótico  
>Esse sentimento não pode ser vencido<br>Está atravessando todo o meu corpo  
>Sinta o calor<p>

Sinto aquele escaldante  
>Dese-e-e-ejo<br>Ninguém consegue apagar o meu  
>Fo-o-o-ogo<br>Está descendo através do  
>Ca-a-a-abo<br>Aí vem ele  
>Quando escuto a batida do sintetizador<p>

Me faz sair cantando  
>Ei-ei-ei<br>Ei-ei-ei  
>Como uma garota que ficou descontrolada<br>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada

Eu canto  
>Ei-ei-ei<br>Ei-ei-ei  
>Como uma garota que ficou descontrolada<br>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada

As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco  
>Ficarem quentes como uma arma fumegante<br>Na pista de dança até a luz do dia chegar  
>As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco<p>

Uma garota que ficou descontrolada  
>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada<br>Sou como uma garota que ficou descontrolada  
>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada<p>

A sala está girando  
>Deve ser o gim Tanqueray<br>Estou no ponto de me desviar  
>Minha inibição sumiu<p>

Sinto vontade de pecar  
>Você me deixou nesse estado mental<br>DJ, toque minha canção favorita  
>Excite-me<p>

Sinto aquele escaldante  
>Dese-e-e-ejo<br>Ninguém consegue apagar o meu  
>Fo-o-o-ogo<br>Está descendo através do  
>Ca-a-a-abo<br>Aí vem ele  
>Quando escuto a batida do sintetizador<p>

Me faz sair cantando  
>Ei-ei-ei<br>Ei-ei-ei  
>Como uma garota que ficou descontrolada<br>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada

Eu canto  
>Ei-ei-ei<br>Ei-ei-ei  
>Como uma garota que ficou descontrolada<br>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada

As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco  
>Ficarem quentes como uma arma fumegante<br>Na pista de dança até a luz do dia chegar  
>As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco<p>

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei  
>Não deveria agir dessa forma<br>Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei  
>As garotas boas não se comportam mal<br>Comportam mal  
>Mas, de qualquer forma, sou uma garota má, ei<p>

Perdoe-me  
>Ei-ei-ei<br>Ei-ei-ei  
>Como uma garota que ficou descontrolada<br>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada

Eu canto  
>Ei-ei-ei<br>Ei-ei-ei  
>Como uma garota que ficou descontrolada<br>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada

As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco  
>Ficarem quentes como uma arma fumegante<br>Na pista de dança até a luz do dia chegar  
>As garotas, elas só querem se divertir um pouco<p>

Uma garota que ficou descontrolada  
>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada<br>Sou como uma garota que ficou descontrolada  
>Uma garota boa que ficou descontrolada<p>

-Muito bom as composições de vocês!- nos diz Esme. Todos concordaram. –Agora chegou a hora de fazermos a melodia.

-Eu tinha na cabeça uma musica bem agitada e pesada.-digo

-Tipo assim?- me pergunta Milla com uma guitarra na mão e começa a tocar uma melodia muito pesada.

-E eu poderia colocar uma segunda guitarra mais calma!- diz Felix tocando um pouco mais calmamente.

-Bateria não pode faltar, né?- diz Emmet começando a batucar numa bateria que estava ao seu lado.

-Perfeito!- digo e começo a cantar a letra. A musica ficou P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A!

O Time to know optou por uma melodia alternativa, mas eu pessoalmente amei a musica.

As Denalis fiziram uma musica mais eletrônica com o seu pop. Eu gostei.

No mesmo dia já estávamos fazendo outras musicas e gravando o que conseguíssemos.

Uma das musicas que eu compus foi essa:

_(na: essa letra é original minha então pode estar uma bosta, ok?_)

My mask

If I tell you a secret

Will you keep?

Will you stay?

May be not…

If you know,

Who I really am

May be you run away

From me

You said!

I remember

"I love you

So tell me,

Take off this mask!"

I don't know what to do.

Tell you the truth,

Or,

Continue lie to you,

Saying I'm ok,

When it isn't.

May be not tonight

May be not today

But someday

I will tell you

Yes! I will

Someday

You said!

I remember

"I love you

So tell me,

Take off this mask!"

And I will,

Take off my mask.

Minha mascara

Se eu te contar um segredo.

Você guardaria?

Você ficaria?

Talvez não...

Se você soubesse,

Quem eu realmente sou

Talvez você corresse

De mim

Você disse!

Eu me lembro

"Eu te amo,

Então me conte,

Tire fora essa mascara!"

Eu não sei o que fazer.

Te contar a verdade,

Ou,

Continuar mentindo para você,

Dizendo que está ok,

Quando não está

Talvez não essa noite

Talvez não esse dia

Mas algum dia

Eu vou te contar

Sim! Eu vou

Algum dia...

Você disse!

Eu me lembro

"Eu te amo,

Então me conte,

Tire fora essa mascara!"

E eu vou,

Tirar fora minha mascara.

Depois de gravar algumas musicas fui para casa e nela eu decidi tirar fora essa minha mascara de fortona, de está tudo ok e botar para fora aquela Bella de cinco anos atrás. Antes de tudo acontecer.

Iria sim doer, e muito, mas não havia como guardar mais isso para mim. Ficou insuportável!

* * *

><p>Oi!(de novo) ¬¬'<p>

Aki tá ela.

espero que gostem do que escrevi e quero saber se vcs tem palpitas do que aconteceu ou acontecerá com nossa Bellinha!

até mais tarde,

XOXO,

GGSA


	8. cap 7

Oi Ian!

Esse cap vai ser revelador e vai ter musica boa! então espero que gostem!

P.S: Vai ter um minha, então vai estar um PORRA! Eu escrevi pq não tinha nenhuma já produzida que retratasse isso, so...

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Foi uma semana muito boa. Estávamos fazendo vários shows e ganhando muito dinheiro.<p>

As piores partes eram quando eu compunha a musica para ela. Só Esme sabia dela e era ela que me ajudava quando eu desabava. Foi ela que me ajudou a procurar as fotos para fazer o vídeo. Ela era a minha segunda mãe, já que a minha não estava mais aqui ao meu lado.

Hoje se fazia seis longos anos que ela se foi. Hoje eu iria fazer a sua tatuagem.

Cheguei ao estúdio e Esme estava me esperando lá. Conversamos um pouco com o tatuador e lhe expliquei como queria a tatuagem. Em poucos minutos eu já estava com uma clave de sol tatuada em meu pulso direto.

./images/img_1111211038_

Depois de tatuada me despedi de Esme e fui para o meu apartamento, sem antes lhe perguntar se ela conseguiria passar o meu vídeo no E! News.

Foi difícil esconder de todos os meus planos, mas não impossível.

Chegando ao show fui ao camarim onde me aprontei:

.com/bella-cap/set?id=47723515

A caminho do palco recebi vários abraços de meus amigos lamentando por minha perda. Não choro em nenhum momento. Acho que meu estoque de lagrimas acabou nesses últimos dias...

The pretty girls cantaram animadamente assim com time to know.

Agora era a nossa vez.

Entro no palco acenando e todos batam palmas.

-Ei aí galera!- digo no microfone e todos começam a gritar. –Hoje vamos cantar algumas músicas mais calmas, o porquê eu só vou contar no final. -digo e começo a cantar:

**_Superhero - the pretty reckless_**

All alone again

Searching for something

There's no one left to save me now

I won't be afraid

I just thought you'd catch me

But you're not here to save me now

I've had my share of criminals

And you're no different from them all

I need a superhero

Cause I am just a girl

And I have no one who will go

And save me from this world

Get me a superhero (save me)

Cause I am just a girl

I know

Cause you're no superhero

What did I expect?

I thought you'd help me

When I was crushed and beaten down

Yeah I've had my share of criminals

And you're no different from them all

I need a superhero

Cause I am just a girl

and I have no one who will go

and save me from this world

Get me a superhero (save me)

Cause I am just a girl

I know

Cause you're no superhero

I'm hanging on the edge of the world

I'm clutching to a string

And my life is crumbling

Down

I need a superhero

Someone to save me

I need a superhero

Someone to save me

I need a superhero (save me)

Cause I am just a girl

And I have no one who will go

And save me from this world

Get me a superhero (save me)

cause I am just a girl

I know

Cause you're no superhero

Sozinha novamente

Procurando por algo

Não há ninguém para me salvar agora

Eu não terei medo

Eu só achei que você ia me pegar

Mas você não está aqui para me salvar agora Eu tive minha parte de criminosos E você não é diferente de todos eles

Eu preciso de um super-herói

Porque eu sou apenas uma garota

E eu não tenho ninguém que vá

E me salve deste mundo

Me dê um super-herói (salve-me)

Porque eu sou apenas uma garota

Eu sei

Porque você não é nenhum super-herói

O que posso esperar?

Eu achei que você ia me ajudar

Quando eu estava esmagada e abatida

Sim, eu tive minha parte de criminosos

E você não é diferente de todos eles

Eu preciso de um super-herói

Porque eu sou apenas uma garota

E eu não tenho ninguém que vá

E me salve deste mundo

Me dê um super-herói (salve-me)

Porque eu sou apenas uma garota

Eu sei

Porque você não é nenhum super-herói

Eu estou pendurada na borda do mundo

Estou segurando em uma corda

E a minha vida está desmoronando

Para baixo

Eu preciso de um super-herói

Alguém para me salvar

Eu preciso de um super-herói

Alguém para me salvar

Eu preciso de um super-herói (salve-me)

Porque eu sou apenas uma garota

E eu não tenho ninguém que vá

E me salve deste mundo

Me dê um super-herói (salve-me)

Porque eu sou apenas uma garota

Eu sei

Porque você não é nenhum super-herói

-acabo de cantar e todos batem palmas.

-Obrigada!- digo e volto a cantar:

_**You - the pretty reckless**_

You don't want me, no

You don't need me

Like I want you, oh

Like I need you

And I want you in my life

And I need you in my life

You can't see me, no

Like I see you

I can't have you, no

Like you have me

And I want you in my life

And I need you in my life

Love, love, love

Love, love, love

You can't feel me, no

Like I feel you

I can't steal you, no

Like you stole me

And I want you in my life

And I need you in my life

Lalalalala

Lalalala

Lalalalala

Lalalala

Você não me quer, não

Você não precisa de mim

Como eu quero você, oh

Como eu preciso de você

E eu quero você na minha vida

E eu preciso de você na minha vida

Você não pode me ver, não

Como eu vejo você

Eu não posso ter você, não

Como você me tem

E eu quero você na minha vida

E eu preciso de você na minha vida

Amor, Amor, Amor

Amor, Amor, Amor

Você não pode me sentir, não

Como eu sinto você

Eu não posso te roubar, não

Como você me roubou

E eu quero você na minha vida

E eu preciso de você na minha vida

Lalalalala, Lalala

Lalalalala, Lalala

-Próxima por favor.-digo e começo a cantar de novo:

**_Never let me go - Florence and the Machine_**

Looking up from underneath

Fractured moonlight on the sea

Reflections still look the same to me

As before I went under

And it's peaceful in the deep

'Cause either way you cannot breathe

No need to pray, no need to speak

Now I am under

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles onto the sea bed

I found the place to rest my head

Never let me go, never let me go

Never let me go, never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me And all this devotion was rushing over me And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner like me But the arms of the ocean delivered me

Though the pressure's hard to take

It's the only way I can escape

It seems a heavy choice to make

But now I am under all

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles onto the sea bed

I found the place to rest my head

Never let me go, never let me go

Never let me go, never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me And all this devotion was rushing over me And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner like me But the arms of the ocean delivered me

And it's over

And I'm goin' under

But I'm not givin' up

I'm just givin' in

Oh, slipping underneath

Oh, so cold but so sweet

In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold And all this devotion, well, I never knew it all And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner released But the arms of the ocean delivered me

Never let me go, never let me go

Never let me go, never let me go

Delivered me

Never let me go, never let me go

Never let me go, never let me go

Delivered me

Never let me go, never let me go

Never let me go, never let me go

Never let me go, never let me go

Never let me go, never let me go

And it's over

And I'm goin' under

But I'm not givin' up

I'm just givin' in

Oh, slipping underneath

Oh, so cold but so sweet

De baixo, olhando para cima

O luar despedaçado sobre o mar

Reflexos ainda parecem os mesmos pra mim Como antes de eu afundar

E é pacífico lá no fundo

Uma catedral onde você não pode respirar Sem necessidade de rezar, sem necessidade de falar Agora que estou no fundo

E está arrebentando sobre mim

Mil milhas em direção ao leito do mar

Achei um lugar para descansar minha cabeça

Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir

E os braços do oceano estão me carregando E toda essa devoção avançou sobre mim E o peso do paraíso, para uma pecadora como eu Mas os braços do oceano me livraram

Embora a pressão seja difícil de aguentar É o único jeito de escapar Parece uma escolha dificil de se fazer Mas agora estou abaixo de tudo

E está arrebentando sobre mim

Mil milhas em direção ao leito do mar

Achei um lugar para descansar minha cabeça

Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir

E os braços do oceano estão me carregando E toda essa devoção avançou sobre mim E o peso do paraíso, para uma pecadora como eu Mas os braços do oceano me livraram

E está acabado

E eu estou afundando

Mas não estou desistindo

Apenas estou me entregando

Oh, deslizando para o fundo

Oh, tão frio mas tão doce

Nos braços do oceano, tão doce e tão frio E toda essa devoção, bem, nunca conheci de verdade E o peso do paraíso para uma pecadora liberta Mas os braços do oceano me libertaram

Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir

Me libertaram

Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir

Me libertaram

Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir Nunca me deixe partir, nunca me deixe partir

E está acabado

E eu estou afundando

Mas não estou desistindo

Apenas estou me entregando

Oh, deslizando para o fundo

Oh, tão frio mas tão doce

-respiro fundo.-Agora vem uma música da Lindsay Lohan que eu simplesmente amo e conta uma parte da minha vida que eu sofri muito e não tinha ninguém para me ajudar:

_**Lindsay Lohan - Confessions of a broken heart**_

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders A family in crisis that only grows older Why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to go?

Daughter to father, daughter to father

I am broken but I am hoping

Daughter to father, daughter to father

I am crying, a part of me is dying and

These are, these are

The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater I dream of another you the one who would never (never) Leave me alone to pick up the pieces A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

(So) why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to go?

Daughter to father, daughter to father

I don't know you, but I still want to

Daughter to father, daughter to father

Tell me the truth, did you ever love me

Cause these are, these are

The confessions of a broken heart

Of broken heart

I love you, I love you

I love you, I, I love you

Daughter to father, daughter to father

I don't know you, but I still want to

Daughter to father, daughter to father

Tell me the truth, did you ever love me

Did you ever love me

Did you ever love me

These are

These are

The confessions of a broken heart

And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter...

Eu espero pelo carteiro, para que ele me traga uma carta E eu espero pelo bom Deus, para que ele me faça sentir melhor E eu carrego o peso do mundo nos meus ombros Uma família em crise que somente envelhece

Por que você teve que ir?

Por que você teve que ir?

Por que você teve que ir?

De filha para pai, de filha para pai

Eu estou machucada mas estou esperando

De filha para pai, de filha para pai

Eu estou chorando, uma parte de mim está morrendo Estas são, estas são As confissões de um coração partido

E eu visto todas as suas roupas velhas, seu suéter de pólo Eu sonho com um outro você, um que jamais Jamais me deixaria sozinha para juntar os pedaços Um papai para me abraçar, é oque eu precisaria

Então por que você teve que ir?

Por que você teve que ir?

Por que você teve que ir?

De filha para pai, de filha para pai

Eu não conheço você, mas eu ainda quero conhecer De filha para pai, de filha para pai Diga-me a verdade, você já me amou?

Porque estas são, estas são,

As confissões de um coração partido

De um coração partido

Eu amo você,

Eu amo você,

Eu amo você,

Eu, eu, eu,

Eu amo você

De filha para pai, de filha para pai

Eu não conheço você, mas eu ainda quero conhecer De filha para pai, de filha para pai Diga-me a verdade, você já me amou?

Você já me amou?

Estas são

As confissões de um coração partido

E eu espero pelo carteiro, para que ele me traga uma carta...

-acabo de cantar e desce uma lagrima pela minha bochecha.

-Há exatamente seis anos atras, houve uma tragédia em minha família. Se duas pessoas são consideradas uma família. E eu queria cantar para vocês pela primeira vez uma música que eu compus, que ninguém além de minha amada produtora musical Esme sabia dela. Eu fiz um vídeo dela e agora mesmo deve estar passando na E! News. Sem falar que esse é o meu primeiro show que eu faço com a minha tatuagem. Hoje de manha eu fiz uma clave de sol no pulso direito. O mesmo desenho e no mesmo lugar em que minha mãe tinha. Então espero que gostem. - digo pegando o meu violão e um banquinho. Coloco ambos no centro e ajusto o microfone. Todos estavam em silencio. Sento e começo a cantar e tocar uma melodia lenta e gostosa, mas como uma letra forte:

_**Forgive me**_

I did wrong

Shout not

I don't hear you

I thought the wrong

Was you

The words you said,

Or passed through my ears

I still remember

The day you

Taught me to cook

The day I started dating

The day we moving in

The day everything changed.

I'm sorry

Forgive me

Wasn't what I wanted

Weren't what we wanted

Forgive me the words

I changed with thee

Before you leave

Before you leave

Before you…

I asked God

That wasn't

What I was seeing

I begged him to be

Instead

My tears had not effect

Because the home

Which was in flames

There wasn't hope

I'm sorry

Forgive me

Wasn't what I wanted

Weren't what we wanted

Forgive me the words

I changed with thee

Before you leave

Before you leave

Before you…

If you ask me

As I'm now

I will answer that I'm well

But you know me

Better than myself

I'm sorry

Forgive me

Wasn't what I wanted

Weren't what we wanted

Forgive me the words

I changed with thee

Before you leave

Before you leave

Before you…

Always know where you are

I love you

No matter the shit I said

Before it all happened

Forgive me…

Forgive me…

Forgive me…

Always loved you…

Always loved you…

**_Me perdoe_**

Eu fiz errado

Não deveria

Eu não te ouvi

Pensei que a errada

Era você

As palavras que você disse,

Nem passaram por meus ouvidos

Eu ainda me lembro

No dia em que você

Me ensinou a cozinhar

No dia em que comecei a namorar

No dia em que nos mudamos

No dia em que tudo mudou

Me desculpe

Me perdoe

Não foi o que eu queira

Não era o que nós queríamos

Me perdoe as palavras

Que troquei com ti

Antes de você partir

Antes de você partir

Antes de você...

Pedi a Deus

Para que não fosse

Aquilo que eu estava vendo

Implorei que fosse eu

Em seu lugar

Minhas lagrimas não tiveram efeito

Porque naquela casa

Onde em chamas estava

Não havia esperanças

Me desculpe

Me perdoe

Não foi o que eu queira

Não era o que nós queríamos

Me perdoe as palavras

Que troquei com ti

Antes de você partir

Antes de você partir

Antes de você...

Se você me perguntar

Como estou agora

Irei responder que estou bem

Mas você me conhecia

Melhor do que eu mesma

Me desculpe

Me perdoe

Não foi o que eu queira

Não era o que nós queríamos

Me perdoe as palavras

Que troquei com ti

Antes de você partir

Antes de você partir

Antes de você...

Aonde você estiver sempre saiba

Eu te amo

Não importa quais merdas eu disse

Antes de tudo acontecer

Me perdoe...

Me perdoe...

Me perdoe...

Sempre te amei...

Sempre te amei... -quando acabo eu já tinha deixado cair muitas lagrimas assim como a maioria da platéia e de meus companheiros de banda. Todos caem em uma salva de palmas que me deixou mais emocionada. -Eu quero agradecer a todos por nós estarmos aqui aonde estamos e agradecer também pelo apoio que vocês dão para nós! Amo muito todos vocês!Muito obrigada e boa noite!- digo me reverenciando para a platéia que volta abater fortemente as mãos.

Desço do palco e todos literalmente vão me abraçar.

-Bella, você pode, por favor, nos explicar sua história? -pede Edward. Balanço a cabeça na afirmativa e me sento num sofá atrás de mim.

-Meus pais separaram assim que saíram da Itália e eu era muito nova. No ano seguinte, meu pai já havia construído uma família normal, mas minha mãe ficou e sofreu comigo. Quando eu tinha dezessete anos eu queria ir a uma festa numa cidade vizinha da qual eu morava, mas minha mãe disse que não. Começamos a discutir muito e com a raiva que eu estava, joguei o pano de prato, vale constar que eu estava lavando a louça, em um canto qualquer e sai pela porta da frente.

"Horas depois, eu volto para casa e me deparo com ele totalmente queimada e com milhares de bombeiros em volta.

Um deles me pergunta se sou filha de Renée Swam e digo que sim. E eles me disseram que minha mãe havia morrido na cozinha.

O lugar que eu joguei o pano de prato foi em cima do fogão e esse estava aceso.

Eu a matei. Se não tivesse insistido naquela palhaçada de festa ela estaria aqui agora comigo. - digo com as mãos fechadas em punho. Edward os seguram e faz carinho para eu desfazê-los e assim foi feito.

-Meu pai nem no enterro foi. Não queria a minha guarda e fui morar com os meus avôs aqui em Seattle.

"Logo tratei de mudar. Eu era bem certinha, com roupas comportadas e femininas e etc. Pouco depois conheci Emmet, Rose, Felix, Milla e Alice. E o resto vocês já sabem."- digo suspirando ao acabar. Edward me abraça e me sinto estranhamente segura em seus braços. Então me toco. Estou perdidamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

* * *

><p>O que achou? Eu iria colocar no plural, mas só o Ian lê então fazer o que, né?<p>

Espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA


	9. Cap 8  parte 1

Hola mi amicos! tudo bueno?

Yo estoy aki hoje para puestar um nuevo cap para tu! lol

Ele estas em dos partes, esta és parte um.

Espero que gostem!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 oqmjiñs<p>

Depois daquele show eu e Bella não nos largamos mais. Qualquer lugar que um ia o outro ia atrás. Surgiram boatos, vulgo dizer fofocas, que estávamos juntos.

Mas nós ligamos o botão de FODA-SE! Até que ela ficou doente. Bem doente. Estávamos no cinema quando ela saiu às pressas para o banheiro. Avisei para todos que iria ver como ela estava.

Fiquei na porta do banheiro esperando, mesmo que minha vontade era de arrancar a porta fora.

Quando ela saiu estava mais pálida do que o normal. Fiquei muito preocupado e perguntei o que acontecera. Ela dissera que estava muito enjoada e com tontura. Não pensei duas vezes e a levei ao hospital.

Liguei para a galera no caminho. Todos já estavam indo para lá.

Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que chegamos ao hospital e fomos atendidos por um medico chamado Emily.

Entramos em uma sala e ela a perguntou sobre os sintomas que respondeu prontamente.

-Bom, Isabella, eu tenho duas hipóteses. Primeira: intolerância alimentar. Se for o caso, devemos fazer alguns exames para ver a qual alimentos seu organismo não consegue adquirir e logo em seguida entraremos com uma rigorosa dieta. Ou segunda hipótese: você estar grávida. – ela diz e ambos de nós ficamos brancos que nem uns mortos e parados como estatuas.

ELA NÃO PODERIA ESTAR GRAVIDA DAQUELA COISA COM O NOME DE JAMES! Simplesmente não podia!

Bella deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e foi para a outra sala fazer o exame de sangue.

Foram longos minutos de tortura... Por que eu sentia isso? Sentia que não poderia aguentar a ver ela tendo um filho de seu ex? Como assim eu queria te-la para mim e só para mim? Queria formar uma família instável como eu nunca tive com ela. Não pode ser… penso.

PUTA MERDA! EU ESTOU PERDIDAMENTE E IRROGAVELMENTE APAIXONADO POR ELA! PUTA QUE PARIU!

Não, não, isso não tava acontecendo… eu estava sem comer por um tempo e isso afetou o meu cérebro e eu… e eu… e eu… amo ela como jamais amei alguém.

[...]

Depois de ela voltar do exame, não dissemos nenhuma palavra. Ela deitou sua cabeça em meu obro e eu me pus a acariciar seus lindos cabelos.

Alguns minutos ou horas, não sei dizer e realmente não me importa; Emily chegou com um envelope selado. Ela sem dizer entregou a Bella aquele pequeno envelope que poderia mudar completamente ambas de nossas vidas assim que ela o abrisse...

Eu tenho certeza que aconteça o que acontecer, eu iria ficar junto dela. Iria me declarar para ela quando todo esse pesadelo acabar.

Essa rasgou o selo e puxou para fora o resultado. Juro que falhei um batimento...

* * *

><p>GUESTARAM?<p>

ESPERO!

COMENTEM!

XOXO,

GGSA


	10. Cap 8  parte 2

Oi para quem está lendo! Tudo beleza?

Me desculpem não ter postado antes, eu tive que viajar, mas agora estou de volta! Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Há bons tempos eu já não estava me sentindo muito bem, mas com a vida corrida, pouco me importei.<p>

Mas quando fomos todos juntos ver um filme qualquer eu não consegui ficar muito tempo, logo fui para o banheiro vomitar. Assim que saí, Edward estava lá para me ajudar. Respondi o que eu estava sentindo e ele me insistiu em me levar ao medico para ver o que diabos eu tinha.

Chegamos lá e em poucos minutos eu fui atendida pela doutora Uley que pediu par adere chamada por Emily.

Ela nos disse:

-Bom, Isabella, eu tenho duas hipóteses. Primeira: intolerância alimentar. Se for o caso, devemos fazer alguns exames para ver a qual alimentos seu organismo não consegue adquirir e logo em seguida entraremos com uma rigorosa dieta. Ou segunda hipótese: você estar gravida.– ela diz e tanto eu quanto Edward ficamos sem chão.

COMO ASSIM E POSSO ESTAR GRAVIDA DAQUELE FILHO DA PUTA TRAIRA PIOR QUE O PEIXE? NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO! EU DEVO ESTAR DROGADA! ISSO SÓ PODE SER UM PESADELO.

Não sei como eu fui parar numa cadeira onde uma velha enfermeira tirava o meu sangue. Deve ser para confirmar as suspeitas. Não sei por que eu não senti a picada, talvez eu esteja muito submersa em meus pensamentos.

Ela me disse que em algum tempo sairia o resultado.

Quando voltei para a sala deitei a cabeça no ombro dele que começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

Se eu estivesse realmente grávida eu iria amá-lo como nunca amei ninguém.

To pouco me fudendo se o pai dele era imbecil. Ele não tem nada haver com isso!

Eu o teria sozinha e ponto. Sei que eu vou ter o apoio de meus amigos.

Emily chegou com o envelope e me entregou. Ao meu lado Ed falhou uma respiração. É agora ou nunca!– penso.

Abro lentamente o tal envelope e paro de respirar.

O resultado deu...

Continua...

* * *

><p>Bom meus queridos, esse foi a parte dois e me perdoem por demorar tanto para postar!<p>

Comentem!

XOXO,

GGSA


	11. Cap 9

Oi pessoal.

Espero que gostem.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Cap 10<p>

Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo.

Só consegui pensar nisso por longos minutos.

Ela estava grávida do James! O que eu fiz para merecer sofrer tanto assim? Não sei, mas acho que fora algo muito grave.

Já pensei em abandoná-la com a criança, mas eu não seria capaz de fazer isso nem com ela, nem com a criança e nem comigo mesmo. Eu não sei o que fazer. Estou de mãos atadas. Vou ficar ao lado dela e cuidar de Liam como se fosse o meu filho mesmo sabendo que não é.

* * *

><p>Oi de novo.<br>Espero que tenham gostado.

XOXO,

GGSA


	12. Cap 10

Oi humanos que estão lendo esse budego!

Esse é o último capitulo antes do nosso final. É curtinho, mas nos deixa pensando muito.

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Cap 10<p>

Meses foram se passando e minha barriga foi crescendo e todos me deram ajuda para qualquer coisa. Edward... Nossa! Ele parecia o pai da criança, mas para mim não estava sendo muito bom. Parecia que o que eu carregava no ventre era algo erra, mesmo eu o amando muito. Eu estava me arrumando para andar um pouco num parque que havia perto de meu apartamento. Já estava com cinco meses, mas uma caminhada não me faria mal, não é? Eu havia parado de fazer shows como antes por causa da gravidez, mas eu continuava compondo e gravando faixas para o nosso segundo CD. Amanha iria ver que dia iria ser o parto de Liam. Sim era um menino. O parque ficava no outro lado da rua e como sempre, espero o sinal fechar.

Fecha e eu atravesso.

A ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de uma buzina alta e meu corpo sendo jogado para algum lugar desconhecido.

* * *

><p>O que aconteceu com a nossa mini família? Apostas?<p>

XOXO,

GGSA


	13. Epilogo

OI people! eu sei que querem me matar por estar sei la quantos milênios sem postar aqui, mas to postando no . !

XOXO,

GGSA

* * *

><p>Epilogo Oqmjiñs<p>

Edward

Os meses depois que Bella foi para o hospital se passaram bem tensos. Ela estava super depressiva e parou de compor ou cantar. Ninguém a reconhecia mais. Aquela mulher divertida, linda, feliz, foi substituída por uma fria, sem prazer pela vida, triste e isso cortava o meu coração.  
>Eu estava sempre com ela. A pior parte foi a do enterro. Ela chorou como se não houvesse amanhã. Para piorar, seu pai veio vê-lá no mesmo dia, junto com Sue, sua mulher, Leah, Seth e Jacobo namorado da Leah.<br>Foram muitas emoções, lagrimas, (xingamentos) e saudade. Foi muito difícil para ela, mas no final deu tudo certo.  
>Já se fazia dois meses que Liam morreu e eu não conseguia mais vê-lá assim.<br>Peguei o meu violão, coloquei no carro e fui para a casa dela. Chegando subi direto já que o porteiro já me conhecia e toquei sua campainha. Ela não atende então procuro na planta que ficava ao lado da porta a chave reserva. Peguei e abri a porta. Ela estava jogada no sofá com um pote de sorvete na mãos vale constar que eram 10:00 da manhã vendo the last song . Reviro os olhos e ela se vira para ver quem estava entrando.  
>-O que faz aqui?<br>-Cala a boca e ouve:

Payphone

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone,  
>Baby it's all wrong<br>Where are the plans we made for two

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
>The people we used to be<br>It's even harder to picture  
>That you're not here next to me<br>You said it's too late to make it  
>But is it too late to try?<br>And in our time that you wasted  
>All of our bridges burned down<p>

I've wasted my nights  
>You turned out the lights<br>Now i'm paralyzed  
>Still stuck in that time when we called it love<br>But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone,  
>Baby it's all wrong<br>Where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>And all those fairy tales are full of sh*t  
>One more f*cking love song i'll be sick<p>

Oh, You turned your back on tomorrow  
>'Cause you forgot yesterday<br>I gave you my love to borrow  
>But just gave it away<br>You can't expect me to be fine  
>I don't expect you to care<br>I know I've said it before  
>But all of our bridges burned down<p>

I've wasted my nights  
>You turned out the lights<br>Now i'm paralyzed  
>Still stucked in that time when we called it love<br>But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone,  
>Baby it's all wrong<br>Where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>And all those fairy tales are full of sh*t  
>One more f*cking love song i'll be sick<p>

Now i'm at a payphone

Man f*ck that sh*t  
>I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round<br>Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing  
>Made it from the botton<br>Now when you see me i'm stunning  
>And all of my cars star with a push of a button<br>Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
>Switch the number to my phone<br>So you never could call it  
>Don't need my name on my show<br>You can tell it i'm ballin'  
>Shish, what a shame could have got picked<br>Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
>So you talk about who you see at the top<br>Or what you could have saw  
>But sad to say it's over for<br>Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
>Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for<br>Now it's me who they want  
>So you can go and take that little piece of sh-t with you<p>

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone,  
>Baby it's all wrong<br>Where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>And all those fairy tales are full of sh*t  
>One more f*cking love song i'll be sick<p>

Now i'm at a payphone

Quando eu acabei ela já estava chorando muito mas depois ela se recompõe e fala:  
>-Mas você não está no telefone publico. -rio um pouco e ela se junta -Mas de uma forma ou de outra e amei!-ela se joga em meus braços e me da um beijo. E que beijo! Eu esperava isso por muito tempo! Agora eu sei que aconteça o que acontecer nós vamos ficar juntos. Tudo começou com um sonho besta de fazermos uma banda. Mais outro de fazermos o teste. Uma coisa que tenho mais certeza ainda: o que a música junta, ignorantes não separam.<p>

* * *

><p>Obrigada a quem está lendo e até a próxima!<p>

XOXO,

GGSA


End file.
